Świąteczne czary-Mary
The Xmas - 'odcinek 4 W Mistletoe Wood przez cały czas padał śnieg. Warstwa białego puchu rosła z minuty na minutę. Zima nie odpuszczała. Grube chmury wisiały nieruchomo na nieboskłonie i uwalniały tony śnieżnych płatków. Widoczność, z racji nieustannie sypiącego śniegu, była ograniczona. Krajobraz rozmazywał się w jedną białą plamę, z pewnymi przebłyskami lodowato niebieskiego nieba. Prawie niemożliwym było niestracenie orientacji, zwłaszcza w białym polu, gdzie nie rosły prawie żadne drzewa, czy inne większe rośliny. Nie było też rzecz jasna żadnych punktów orientacyjnych. Tylko wszechogarniająca biel. Przez sięgające nieomalże pasa zaspy przedzierała się pewna postać. Nieznajoma miała na sobie czarne leginsy typu termo i czerwoną grubą kurtkę. Kaptur kurtki naciągnęła sobie mocno na twarz. Usta wędrowniczka zasłoniła sobie czarną kominiarką, zaś na oczach miała gogle o zielonej szybce. Figura postaci mówiła sama za siebie – była to kobieta, o nie byle jakich kształtach. Dziewczyna sprawnie, aczkolwiek nie bezproblemowo, brnęła przez zasypany śniegiem teren. Raz po raz wysokie kozaczki wyłaniały się spod śniegu, tylko po to aby przebić warstwę puchu trochę dalej. W śniegu, w regularnych odstępach porobione były dziury. Były to ślady, ślady kroków wędrującej dziewczyny. Dziewczyna dotarła do zamarzniętego drzewa, podparła się na nim, spojrzała w górę. Śnieg sypał cały czas z taką samą intensywnością. Pocieszające było to, że był to sam opad, a nie zaś dzika i nieokiełznana zamieć. Nawet w tej paskudnie zimnej sytuacji dawało znaleźć się jakieś pozytywy. Postać na moment zdjęła swoje grube rękawiczki, wcisnęła je do kieszeni kurtki, następnie zsunęła kominiarkę niżej, wzięła głęboki oddech. Z ust pomalowanych czerwoną pomadką wyleciał obłoczek pary. ??? – Dobrze, że mnie odmrożenia się nie imają *powiedziała i westchnęła* Od pasa w dół jestem kostką lodu. Trzeba ją będzie stopić. Nieznajoma uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust i z powrotem nasunęła kominiarkę. Następnie założyła rękawiczki na dłonie, które już zaczynały odczuwać zimno. Zaklaskała i ruszyła. Spadające płatki śniegu nadal wirowały wokół tworząc złudną zasłonę. Trudno było odgadnąć jakim sposobem dziewczyna nie gubiła drogi. Musiała znać się na rzeczy, musiała mieć niebywałe zdolności, musiała być… To musiała być… 'Intro! Dom na 24th Gingerbread Street: Charakterystyczny, duży dom stojący na końcu Gingerbread Street jak co noc tonął w ciemnościach. Wszyscy domownicy spali. Regenerowali się przed kolejnymi, wymagającymi dniami, które miały nadejść. Godzinę trudno było ustalić. Zegarki nie działały, a przyroda; niebo, otoczenie, nie dawały żadnych wskazówek co do tego czy była wczesna noc, północ, czy też zbliżał się świt. Śpiący w salonie, przy kominku, uczestnicy byli poubierani w kurtki i poobwijani w koce. Cały czas nie było prądu, a co za tym idzie ogrzewania. Chłód pomimo zamkniętych drzwi i rozpalonego ognia w palenisku wkradał się do środka, atakował każdego kogo tylko mógł. Nie wszyscy mieszkańcy domu spali jednak porozkładani po salonie. W jednym z pokoi, dwóch blondynów mogło liczyć na ciepłe i wygodne łóżka. Jeff i Chase spali odwróceni twarzami do ścian, tyłem do siebie. Nie chrapali, nie poruszali się. Cały pokój był nieruchomy i całkowicie cichy. W pewnej chwili jeden z chłopaków poruszył się niespokojnie. To Jeff przewrócił się na drugi bok. Blondyn obudził się raptownie, otworzył oczy, zamrugał. Po paru sekundach jego wzrok przyzwyczaił się do ciemności w pokoju. Blondyn przeciągnął się i wyszedł spod kołdry, usiadł na krawędzi łóżka, zwiesił głowę i spojrzał w dół. Widać było, że chłopak się nad czymś zastanawia, jakaś myśl go męczyła. Nie dawała spokoju, nie pozwalała spać. Postanowił się ubrać, siedząc w samej bieliźnie poczuł na ciele nieprzyjemny chłód. Sięgnął do szafy, założył szare dresy i białą koszulkę, po czym wrócił na łóżko. Jeff podrapał się po głowie, jeszcze bardziej rozczochrał swoje włosy, westchnął. Chłopak w milczeniu kiwał głową, tak jakby coś sobie uświadamiał. Na jego twarzy pojawił się smutny grymas. Jeff poczuł się nagle zagubiony, osamotniony. Spojrzał przez okno, na wirujące śnieżynki… Wstał. Jeff zrobił kilka kroków, nachylił się nad śpiącym Chase’m, tknął go, w łopatkę. Natychmiast poczuł ciepło ciała kolegi na dłoni. Jeff szturchnął śpiącego blondyna raz jeszcze i jeszcze raz, aż w końcu ten się obudził. Chase – Jeff? *podniósł się i przetarł oczy. Mówił sennym głosem* Co się stało? *spojrzał na kolegę* Jeff – Przepraszam, że cię budzę… Chase – Nie, nie, wszystko ok *usiadł na krawędzi łóżka i spojrzał na przyjaciela całkiem trzeźwo* Mów. Jeff poczuł ciepło gdzieś w środku. Cieszył się, że ma takiego przyjaciela jak Chase. Wysoki blondyn podciągnął krzesło spod ściany, usiadł naprzeciwko kolegi. Jeff – Chase ja… Przepraszam… *zrobił dłuższą pauzę* Nie jestem sobą ostatnio. Nie wiem co się dzieję, czuję się zagubiony *mówi smutnym tonem* Nie powinienem… Nie powinienem się wyżywać na tobie, też nie powinienem pastwić się nad uczestnikami… Ale zrozum… Chase – Rozumiem *przerwał* Jeff podniósł wzrok, Chase uśmiechnął się do niego. Chase – Rozumiem cię *uśmiechnął się ponownie* Do cholery cię rozumiem. Rozumiem jak nikt inny. Wiem ile serca włożyłeś w to by The Xmas odbyło się bezpiecznie. Nie jestem zły na ciebie, nie umiałbym. Ty sam nie raz przecież znosiłeś moje… Jeff – Tak *przygryzł wargę i skinął głową* Chase… Ja nie wiem co o tym myśleć. O tym wszystkim. Ja naprawdę poczułem, że… Chase - …twoja półroczna praca poszła na marne *pokiwał głową* wcale nie koniecznie. Z początku też tak myślałem… No, ale przez te pół roku ja też wiele zrozumiałem i szybko zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie jest tak źle… Jeff – Wiem. *powiedział twardo* Rozumiem… Dla nas obydwu to było trudne kilka miesięcy. Chase – Ale dla nich też, pamiętaj o tym. *zrobił pauzę* Dobrze, że wróciłeś… Ty… Normalny ty… Jeff zaśmiał się, bujnął się na krześle. Jeff – Rozumiesz mnie bez słów *uśmiechnął się do siebie* Dziękuję. I wiesz? Naprawię The Xmas! Chase – Bardzo dobrze. Napraw The Xmas, naprawmy Mistletoe Wood, oddajmy światu przysługę. Spłaćmy nasz dług. Jeff wstał, pokiwał głową. Jeff – Pół roku nie pójdzie na marne. Chase – Zdecydowanie nie… A teraz pozwolisz, że wrócę do spania? Jeff – Pewnie *ziewnął* Musimy się wyspać by prowadzić rano. Chase – Otóż to. I obydwaj blondyni wrócili pod kołdry. Obydwoje poczuli się lepiej. Zwłaszcza Jeff. Z pozoru krótka rozmowa, dała mu bardzo wiele. Poczuł w Chasie oparcie, to czego potrzebował. Nie wstydził się tej chwili słabości, wiedział, że razem ze swoim przyjacielem uda mu się to wszystko przezwyciężyć. … Ranek: Minęło kilka dobrych, zimnych, sennych, nocnych godzin. Wspomniana noc wolno ustępowała rankowi, chociaż jak łatwo się domyślić pogoda zupełnie nie dawała tego po sobie poznać. Za oknami dużego domu na 24th Gingerbread Street wciąż było ciemno i śnieżnie. Jedynym co mogło pozwolić zawodnikom na rozpoznawanie pór dnia mogły być ich zegary biologiczne, o ile te nie rozregulowały się jeszcze zupełnie z powodu szoku, smutku, zmęczenia, czy chociażby wymagających warunków w jakich stawiało ich Mistletoe Wood. W większości jednak uczestnicy The Xmas nadal spali. Wygrzewali się opatuleni swoimi kurtkami i kocami, napawali się rozkosznym ciepłem bijącym z kominka, nad którym nadal wisiały świąteczne skarpety. Powoli jednak ktoś zaczynał się budzić. Była to Lukrecja. Dziewczyna leżała na kanapie. Przy swoim ramieniu nie czuła nóg Fiony, która zasypiała odwrócona do niej o 180 stopni. Drobna blondynka leżała bowiem na podłodze zawinięta w koc jak rolada, ale wracając do telepatki… Lukrecja – Argh *mruknęła będąc w pół śnie* Dziewczyna nie miała na sobie kurtki, więc uparcie podciągała koc pod szyję. Miała gołe ramiona, więc przypuszczalnie było jej dość zimno. Lukrecja wierciła się i przewracała z boku na bok. Na szczęście nie miała na sobie sowich butów na obcasie gdyż z całą pewnością podziurawiła by nimi kanapę. Lukrecja nie wytrzymała. Otworzyła gwałtownie oczy i usiadła na brzegu łóżka owijając się jednocześnie kocem, skrzyżowała nogi. Lukrecja – Jakby nie mogli swoich akcji ratowania świata prowadzić gdzieś, gdzie jest cieplej *mruknęła* Telepatka ziewnęła, uspokoiła oddech. Wiedziała, że denerwowanie się na nic się zda i w ten sposób może tylko utracić bezcenne ciepło. Spojrzała z utęsknieniem na kominek, przy którym jednak porozkładani byli już Cromina, Daniel i Nathaniel. Noc była zimna. Zamieć osłabła, ale chłód się wzmógł. Ubrana na czarno dziewczyna zamlaskała, przymknęła oczy, spróbowała wyczuć czyjeś myśli, a tymczasem sprawdzić czy ktoś jeszcze się nie obudził. Po cichu żałowała, że jej zdolności ograniczały się do myśli i nie mogła zaglądać w ludzkie sny. Wiedziała, że do tego brakowało jej treningu… Lukrecja – O… a jednak coś czuję… Zaciekawiona Lukrecja odwróciła głowę w kierunku przeciwnym do salonu, spojrzała wyczekująco na widoczny z jej kanapy fragment schodów. Nie musiała długo czekać kiedy na drewnianych stopniach rozległy się ciche odgłosy kroków. Lukrecja nie miała najmniejszych wątpliwości. To był Jeff. Wiedziała o tym na długo przed tym kiedy zobaczyła zaspanego chłopaka wchodzącego do kuchni. Wyczuła natłok myśli i ogólną konsternację. Uśmiechała się nawet lekko. W przeciwieństwie do większości zawodników, telepatka nie gniewała się przystojnego blondyna i nie obwiniała go o wszystkie nieszczęścia jakie ich spotykały. Wiedziała, że nie ma on na to wpływu. Poza tym, chcąc nie chcąc, Jeff był bardzo przystojny. Dzika natura dziewczyny nie pozwalała jej pozostać na to obojętną. Niewymowną radość sprawiało jej spoglądanie na niego, chociaż musiała przyznać, że z gniewnym grymasem jego uroda nieco traciła. Wiedziona ciekawością i pchnięta nudą Lukrecja ześlizgnęła się z kanapy i wolno zakradła się do kuchni. Odpuściła sobie zakładanie obcasów. Wiedziała, że mogłaby pobudzić innych a co gorsza zdradzić się przed Jeffem nim zdąży go zobaczyć, a na to pozwolić telepatka nie mogła. Po cichu liczyła też, że zdoła co nie co odczytać z jego myśli. Tylko po cichu. Lukrecja była w pełni świadoma i miała pełne uznanie dla biegłości Jeffa w maskowaniu myśli przed niepożądanym wejściem kogoś z zewnątrz. Taka praca. Jeff stał w białej kuchni. Bosymi stopami szurał o gładkie kafelki. Chłopak stanął przy kranie ze szklanką. Rozczarowany odkrył jednak, że nie pociekła z niego woda. Jeff – Cudownie *westchnął zachrypniętym głosem* Lukrecja przyglądała się chłopakowi skryta w cieniu, za framugą. Zachichotała widząc jak blondyn w nadziei obraca kurkami. Lukrecja – Tu nie ma, sucho *zachichotała cichutko* Chyba ktoś tak śnięty, że zapomniał. Jeff – Dobrze, że mnie uczestnicy nie widzą *powiedział czując się lekko zawstydzony* Telepatka uważnie przyglądała się chłopakowi. Przez moment zastanawiała się czy nie ujawnić się i nie porozmawiać. Powstrzymała się jednak. To jeszcze nie był moment. Blondyn tymczasem zamlaskał i z nadzieją rozejrzał się po kuchni, zajrzał do lodówki. Urządzenie spełniało swoją rolę mimo braku prądu. W końcu w kuchni było tak zimno… Lukrecja patrzyła na Jeffa z uznaniem. Był w najchłodniejszym pomieszczeniu na parterze i był… bosy, ubrany jedynie w dresy i pomiętego, białego T-shirta. To robiło wrażenie. Był zahartowany. Jeff kontynuował poszukiwania po tym jak nie znalazł nic w lodówce. Nie był świadomy, że ukryta na granicy wejścia przygląda się mu Lukrecja… Chłopak obrócił się, zatrzymał wzrok na zawieszonych na ścianie szafkach. Coś jakby go olśniło. Blondyn nacisnął na szafkę od dołu. Coś zgrzytnęło, otworzyła się wnęka, z której wypadła… butelka whisky. Jeff – Bingo. Lukrecja – U *otworzyła szerzej oczy* Uśmiechnięty Jeff sięgnął do szafki obok (tym razem otworzył ją konwencjonalnie) i wyjął szeroką, kwadratową szklankę. Nalał sobie trochę whisky i oparł się tyłem o blat. Alkohol był na tyle zimny, że lód był absolutnie niepotrzebny. Lukrecja wyczuła moment. Poczuła pragnienie i suchość w gardle. Poza tym na widok jej ulubionego alkoholu nie mogła pozostać obojętna. Przypomniała sobie, że jej siostry wolały koniak lub wino. Lukrecja jednak nad wino przekładała whisky, zwłaszcza w towarzystwie mężczyzny. Jeff – Szkoda, że nie mam się z kim napić *mówił wpatrując się w szklankę* Lukrecja – Doprawdy? *stanęła w drzwiach* Jeff odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na dziewczynę. Nie wydał się jednak zdziwiony. Nie wydał się. W rzeczywistości, o czym Lukrecja doskonale wiedziała, zaskoczył się, a w duchu nawet podskoczył, jednak perfekcyjnie maskował emocje. W tym przypadku trzymając alkohol w ręce trochę gorzej ukrywał myśli. Jeff – Lukrecja, witaj *przełknął ślinę i popił whisky* Napijesz się? Lukrecja – Myślałam, że nie zapytasz. Jeff sięgnął po drugą, identyczną szklankę i nalał alkoholu dziewczynie. Przygryzł wargę. Chłopak wiedział o zdolnościach Lukrecji. Musiał więc trzymać myśli na wodzy, ukryte. Zwłaszcza myśli o Constance i o tym jak podobne spotkania miał z nią… Lukrecja – Co powiesz mi o Constance? *wypaliła* Jeff – „Szlag by to” *pomyślał* Lukrecja zaśmiała się. Lukrecja – Mów *ponagliła przyjaźnie* Znałeś ją? Jak dobrze? Pewnie się wyróżniała. Pewnie od samego początku grała dziwaczkę i gadała niestworzone, dla innych, historie. Ty pewnie byłeś zdziwiony, ale tak pewny tego, że niczego TAKIEGO nie zobaczy i nie zwracałeś na nią uwa… Jeff – Dość *poprosił uprzejmie* Lukrecja – Jeff, Jeff, Jeff. Czy ja naprawdę muszę się tak męczyć? *pociągnęła łyk ze szklanki. Czuła zimne szkło pod szczupłymi palcami* Jeff – Przepraszam, jestem bardzo zmęczony… Lukrecja – Tak wiem. Czuję. Pachniesz łóżkiem. Blondyn zaśmiał się lekko. Jeff – Może… Lukrecja zmierzyła Jeffa wzrokiem. Z zaskoczeniem odkryła, że chłopak otworzył przed nią głowę. To znaczy pokazał jej to co chciał by zobaczyła. Intencji i prawdziwości tego co jej pokazał była jednak pewna. Po prostu to co siedziało mu w głowie było łatwiej udostępnić telepatce niż jej tłumaczyć. Zwłaszcza, że wcale nie chciał tego mówić. Lukrecja – Ah… Jeff – Ani słowa. Lukrecja – Nikt się nie dowie. Jeff – Nawet Fiona. Lukrecja – Tego nie mogę obiecać. Jeff – Obiecaj. Lukrecja – Śpij. Jeff prychnął i przechylił szklankę. Schował butelkę i uśmiechnął się. Jeff – Idę się ogarnąć. Lukrecja – Idź. Dziewczyna usiadła z satysfakcją na blacie podczas gdy Jeff wyszedł z kuchni i poszedł schodami na górę do swojego pokoju. … W pokoju na końcu korytarza, w pokoju z fortepianem przebywały dwie osoby. Przy klawiszach instrumentu siedział Bill. Urokliwy blondyn przeskakiwał palcami po białej klawiaturze i wygrywał cichą melodię. Miał zamknięte oczy, grał z pamięci. Nie przejmował się jeśli jakaś pojedyncza nuta zabrzmiała fałszywie. Naprzeciwko, we wnęce okiennej siedziała Shannon. Blondynka z zamkniętymi oczami kołysała się w rytm rytmicznej, kojącej melodii. W pewnej chwili dziewczyna wstała, poprawiła wysokie buty i oparła się łokciami o fortepian. Shannon podparła głowę na rękach i wpatrzyła się w siedzącego przy klawiszach blondyna. Patrzyła na jego twarz, tak idealną, tak męską, a jednocześnie delikatną. Dziewczyna zastanawiała się. Zamknęła załzawione oczy i zaczęła wspominać. Ciepło, zapachy, uczucia, słowa, które kochała, miłość, przyjemność, podniecenie… Otworzyła oczy. Bill przestał grać. Wpatrywał się swoimi bystrymi oczami w blondynkę. Shannon przygryzła wargę. Bill – Wszystko dobrze Shannon? Shannon – Ah tak… Bill… Wszystko gra *wyprostowała się i pociągnęła nosem* Wszystko w porządku *złapała się za łokieć* Bill wstał od fortepianu, podszedł wolno do dziewczyny. Bill – Na pewno? *jego oczy błysnęły w ciemności* Może mogę ci jeszcze jakoś pomóc? Shannon spojrzała na chłopaka, omiotła go spojrzeniem od stóp do głów, pociągnęła nosem. Shannon – Ja… ja… Sama nie wiem *w jej głosie zabrzmiała obojętność* Bill – Ej *złapał ją za podbródek* Nie smuć się tak. Żyj dalej. Ja tu jestem. Chętnie ci pomogę. Shannon postąpiła mały krok w przód, potem pół kroku w tył. Do oczu napłynęły jej na nowo łzy… Rozłożyła ramiona… Bill podszedł krok bliżej i dał się objąć, samemu również objął dziewczynę. Nie stali jednak tak długo. Shannon puściła i odepchnęła chłopaka. Zapłakała. Bill – Co jest? *zapytał opierając się na fortepianie* Shannon, na pewno ok? Shannon – Tak Bill… Tu nie chodzi o ciebie. Chodzi o mnie… O Saila… *otarła łzy z oczu. Jej twarz była wyschnięta od soli* Wysoki blondyn słuchał i wolno kiwał głową. Przybrał zamyślony, bardziej poważny wyraz twarzy. Shannon – Bill ja… Zrozum… Ja nie mogę tak o nim zapomnieć. On był dla mnie wszystkim. Kochałam go jak nikogo. Bill rozłożył ramiona, chciał podejść i przytulić Shannon, ale ona znów go odepchnęła. Tym razem pchnęła mocniej. Łzy ciekły jej po policzkach. Shannon – Nie dam rady. Blondynka ruszyła do wyjścia. W ostatniej chwili Bill złapał ją za rękę, ścisnął lekko. Ona odwróciła się. Bill – Proszę. Shannon – To ja proszę. Pozwól mi. Wybacz. Dziewczyna oswobodziła się i odeszła. Przeszła korytarzem. Daleko nie zaszła. Zatrzymała się na schodach i usiadła wycieńczona płaczem. Bill został w pokoju. Usiadł przy fortepianie. Zmarszczył czoło i gniewnie przesunął palcami po całej klawiaturze. … Ranek powoli przeradzał się w dzień. Co raz kolejne to osoby wstawały. Jednym z pierwszych celów porannych wędrówek była toaleta. Tam też zaraz po przebudzeniu udała się Fat Amy. Dziewczyna liczyła na to, że chociaż trochę uda jej się ogarnąć. Neogenialna dziewczyna przeszła przez salon przecierając oczy. Miała nadzieję, że nikogo nie zdepcze. Z salonu wyszła na schody, na których natrafiła na… Fat Amy – No niech mnie trzymają *wzięła się pod boki* Co ja widzę? Zapłakana Shannon podniosła głowę. Shannon – Fat Amy… To ty… Fat Amy zacisnęła pięści, zmarszczyła czoło. Fat Amy – O nie, nie. Mam tego dosyć. Shannon – Co? Fat Amy – Pstro. Idziemy. Gruba blondynka złapała Shannon za ramię i pociągnęła na piętro. Tam przycisnęła ją do ściany. Shannon próbowała gestem uspokoić Amy. Shannon – Amy, co się… Fat Amy – Cicho ja mówię *odrzuciła kucyk* Słuchaj mnie. Mam serdecznie dosyć twoich płaczów i jęków. Jesteś z US Army. Weź się w garść dziewczyno! Shannon skuliła się, przełknęła ślinę. Trochę wstydziła się tego, ale w tamtej chwili czuła się zupełnie bezradna. Tym bardziej, że nie była taka pewna czy w walce z Fat Amy miałaby jakieś szanse… Fat Amy – Jesteś arogancka i zachowujesz się jakbyś tylko ty straciła kogoś bliskiego! Podczas gdy każdy z nas jest tu z tego powodu! Shannon nie chciała być bierna, zacisnęła pięści, przygryzła wargę. Shannon – Niczego nie rozumiecie! Utrata koleżanki z zespołu to nic w porównaniu do ukochanego! Mieliśmy się pobrać! Przejęłam jego nazwisko nawet! Fat Amy zacisnęła pięści, starała się opanować temperament. Fat Amy – Arrr… Słuchaj no! *wydarła się* Ogarnij się, bo płaczki nikt nie polubi! Mówię ci to nie aby ci dokopać, ale by dać ci dobrą radę! *tupnęła* A z resztą zrobisz z tym co chcesz. Fat Amy odwróciła się, teatralnie zarzuciła kucykiem i tupiąc i wymachując bioderkami wlazła do toalety. Shannon pozostała przy ścianie. Łapała oddech. Słowa Fat Amy wolno do niej docierały. … Na dole, w salonie, pozostali domownicy budzą się. Panujący półmrok powoli rozjaśnia się wraz z tym jak zapalane są świeczki. Fiona odwinęła się z koca turlając się w lewo. Kiedy już się odwinęła wstała na równe nogi. Fiona – Jaki super poranek ^^ Wesoła blondynka podeszła do kominka uprzednio zrobiwszy jaskółkę na środku pokoju. Dziewczyna ostrożnie zajrzała do ognia, przy którym siedział już Nathaniel. Chłopak z uśmiechem dokładał bierwion do kominka. Nathaniel – Ogień w normie :) Fiona – Bardzo dobrze się sprawujesz. Zasługujesz na gwiazdkę z uśmieszkiem ^^ Nathaniel uśmiechnął się i zaśmiał. Nathaniel – Dziękuję za wyróżnienie. Staram się przysłużyć domu tak bardzo jak tylko to możliwie. Daniel – Staraj się bardziej *powiedział nagle podniósłszy się* Nathaniel – Eee… Daniel wstał, zwinął koc i odszedł. Usiadł na kanapie i odwrócił głowę w inną stronę. Nathaniel – Nie mam pojęcia o co mu chodzi *szepnął do Fiony* Coś mu chyba nie styka… Fiona zachichotała grzecznie po czym wstała i oddaliła się. Blondynka chciała odszukać Lukrecję. W tym celu skierowała się do holu… Skryci pod regałem Dion i Junior przyglądali się ukradkiem Nathanielowi. Junior – Mam ochotę gościa zabić *zacisnął pięść* Jest tu szkodnikiem. Dion – Wykiwał Ryana… Chociaż tego nie żałuję jakoś bardzo. Junior – Nikt nie żałuje, ale problem w tym, że naprawdę wszyscy uznali Ryana za winnego. To straszne jak bardzo Nathaniel ich zmanipulował. Dion – Racja, racja *pokiwał głową* Teraz chyba ma nowe cele. Daniel, Fiona… Junior – Po gościu można się wszystkiego spodziewać *spogląda w stronę kominka* I to czyni go tak niebezpiecznym. Jest nieprzewidywalny. Dion – Widzę, że wszystko dokładnie analizujesz *spojrzał na kolegę* Junior skinął głową. Dion – Musimy zachować ostrożność i rozgnieść gnoja… Wolfe – O czym gadacie? Wolfe nagle dołączył do chłopaków. Chłopak uśmiechał się, widocznie chciał trochę zapoznać się/wkupić w towarzystwo Diona i Juniora. Żadne z nich jednak nie wydawało się szczególnie przyjaźnie nastawione do chłopaka. Dion – Tak sobie… plotkujemy… *wycedził* Junior – O niczym konkretnym *dodał* Wolfe wyczuł, że nie jest mile widziany, toteż potulnie oddalił się, nie chcąc się narazić. Zostawił chłopaków i przeszedł w inną część salonu. Brunet podszedł pod okno. Stała tam Cromina i bacznie się czemuś przyglądała. Wolfe – Hej. Co robisz? Cromina – Obserwuję pana bałwana ^^ *odparła odwracając się na moment do Wolfe’a* Wolfe – Hm? Zaciekawiony chłopak również wyjrzał przez okno. Bałwan w cylindrze stał po wewnętrznej stronie płotu. Cały czas nieruchomy. Wolfe zmarszczył się, spojrzał na Crominę. Wolfe – Czy on wczoraj nie stał przypadkiem dalej? Cromina rozłożyła ręce nie znając odpowiedzi. Cromina – Jak trzeba będzie to go przegnamy tam gdzie pieprz rośnie. Wolfe spojrzał zaskoczony na dziewczynę, odkaszlnął. Wolfe – Przegnać go? A po co? Cromina wzruszyła ramionami. Cromina – By straszył gdzie indziej. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się po czym wyjęła spomiędzy piersi Kennetha i zaczęła się bawić jeżdżąc zabawką po kredensie. Wolfe zastanawiał się i nie spuszczał wzroku z dziewczyny. … W holu tymczasem rozmawiały Fiona i Lukrecja. Ta druga opierała się o ścianę. Lukrecja – Czuję się taka nieczysta. W sensie, że wiesz… Nieumyta. Fiona – Nieczyste to masz tylko myśli *szturchnęła koleżankę w ramię* Lukrecja – Nie zgrywaj niewiniątka. Widzę jak patrzysz na Billa. Fiona – Nie tylko ja… Telepatka teatralnie przewróciła oczami. Lukrecja – Dobra. Jakieś pomysły? Jak można się umyć w domu gdzie jedyna woda jest w awaryjnym obiegu kanalizacji? Fiona – Roztop śnieg *wyjęła zza pleców blaszane wiadro* … Z powrotem w salonie. Krystynka ukończyła ogarnianie swojego posłania. Zwinęła koc i schowała go razem z kurtką w kąt za kredensem. Kobieta wstała i złapała się za lędźwia. Krystynka – Jedno trzeba tym programom oddać. Moja kondycja się poprawiła. Niedługo będę tak sprawna jak Bojarska-Ferenc! Kobieta zaśmiała się i przeszła po salonie. Do babci przyskoczyła niespodziewanie Cromina. Cromina – Pani starsza? Co ze śniadaniem? Krystynka – Właśnie chciałam iść do kuchni. Na samo hasło „śniadanie” zareagowała także inna osoba. Fat Amy, która wróciła już z toalety po porannym odświeżaniu się, również przyskoczyła do starszej kobiety. Fat Amy – Chodźmy zatem do kuchni. Krystynka – Cóż za zaszczyt *przewróciła oczami* Diva we własnej osobie pójdzie ze mną. Fat Amy – Nie nazwałabym się Divą kochaniutka. Krystynka – Nazwałaś się tak -.- Fat Amy – Na mózg mi widocznie padło *wzruszyła ramionami* Chodźmy. Krystynka niechętnie skierowała się do kuchni razem z Fat Amy. Cromina zdecydowanie je wyprzedziła i znalazła się w pomieszczeniu pierwsza. Fat Amy i Krystynka, obie zaznaczyły swoje pojawienie się w kuchni stuknięciem obcasów o płytki. Zastały jednak ciekawy widok: Cromina biegała wokół wyspy kuchennej raz po raz wykrzykując coś. Cromina – Pomnik! *obiegła wyspę* Pomnik! Skonsternowane panie przystanęły i zszokowane przyjrzały się zabawie Crominy. Krystynka – Eee… Co ty robisz? *zdziwiła się* Fat Amy – Nie widzisz? Gra w pomnik. Cromina zahamowała gwałtownie przed Kryśką. Cromina – Tak. Gram w pomnik. Dołączycie się? Krystynka spojrzała na Fat Amy, ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Fat Amy – Normalnie z rozkoszą, ale dziś podziękuję albowiem jestem głodna. Krystynka – Ja również. Graj sama. Cromina wzruszyła ramionami i z nie mniejszym entuzjazmem wróciła do biegania wokół wyspy kuchennej. Fat Amy i Krystynka stanęły zaś przy blacie. Mimo sporej niechęci do siebie były skazane na współpracę, gdyż jako jedyne w domu tak żywo interesowały się kwestią wyżywienia. Krystynka – Obawiam się, że skończyły się nam resztki *zajrzała do lodówki, czym potwierdziła swoje obawy* pusto, pusto, puściutko. Fat Amy obejrzała się za siebie. Stół kuchenny też był pusty. Fat Amy – Nie za ciekawie to wszystko wygląda :/ Jak dwanaście osób ma przeżyć w domu bez prądu, wody i jedzenia? Mi tu jest potrzebny bufet! Krystynka – Mamy śnieg *otworzyła szufladę* Widzę jakieś przyprawy pojedyncze, ale na tym śniegowej zupy nie ugotuję. Można co najwyżej dać potrzebną wodę. Byłam na kursie przetrwania i nauczyłam się zasady trzech trójek: trzy minuty bez oddechu, trzy dni bez wody, trzy tygodnie bez jedzenia. Fat Amy – O… To ciekawe… Ale to nie rozwiązuje naszych problemów… Hm… a gdyby tak… Krystynka – Co? Masz pomysł? Fat Amy – Zdaje mi się, że na piętrze, na ścianie był ozdobny kalendarz adwentowy, chyba miał w sobie czekoladki! Krystynka – To da po dwie czekoladki dla każdego! Bingo-olingo! *klasnęła* Blondynka spojrzała pytająco na babcię. Fat Amy – Bingo-olingo? Kto tak mówi? Krystynka przygryzła wargę. Nie chciała zdradzać, że takiego okrzyku nauczyła się jeszcze w The Forest gdzie podsłuchała go od Ildefonsa, podobnie jak liczne inne osoby, które później go używały. Krystynka – Ja tak mówię. *zacisnęła usta* Fat Amy – Ok… No to ja… Pójdę… Po kalendarz… Fat Amy wyszła zostawiając Krystynkę w kuchni razem z Crominą, która niezmordowanie grała w pomnik. … W salonie Junior i Daniel siedzieli na sofie i uparcie przyglądali się Nathanielowi. Chłopak akuratnie rozmawiał z Shannon siedząc na podłodze przy kominku. Dion – Dobra. Tego za wiele. Jeszcze będzie Shannon omamiał. Junior – Manipulant *założył ręce* Dion – W czym on jest lepszy ode mnie? *niezadowolony założył ręce i zmarszczył czoło* Junior – Ziom, ty nadal się za nią oglądasz? Dion – Dziwisz się? Akurat w tamtej chwili Shannon wstała i nawet nie spojrzawszy w stronę Diona odeszła. Chłopak oczywiście spojrzał na jej tyłeczek. Chociaż tyle mu zostało… Nagle od tyłu na kanapę wskoczyła Fiona, która wcisnęła się między chłopaków. Fiona – Heeej! *objęła obydwu ramionami* Co tam? Spiskujecie? Knujecie? Junior – Heej *wymusił nerwowy uśmiech* Tak sobie… Siedzimy. Co nie Dion? Dion – Tak, tak. Zwyczajnie, normalnie sobie siedzimy i nic niezwykłego nie robimy. Fiona – Uuu. Ktoś tu rymuje ^^ Dion – Taaaa… Jesteś sama? Gdzie twoja koleżanka? Fiona – Lukrecja? Zarówno Dion jak i Junior pokiwali głowami. Fiona – Kto wie? *rozłożyła ramiona* … W ciemnej, małej łazience paliły się tylko trzy świeczki ustawione na umywalce. Na podłodze stało blaszane wiadro napełnione wodą pochodzącą z roztopionego śniegu. Kompletnie naga Lukrecja podniosła wiaderko i spojrzała to na stojącą pod ścianą wannę, to na znajdujący się w kącie prysznic. Cieszyła się, że miała wybór i znalazła ukrytą łazienkę. Żałowała tylko, że nie ma w niej prądu, ani ciepłej wody. Ale skoro prowadzący dawali radę się w niej kąpać to ona też mogła. Informacje o lokalizacji łazienki dostała od Jeffa. Nie dał jej może wprost, ale gdy otworzył głowę na wyjaśnienia, informacja o łazience sama wyszła na wierzch. Widocznie przeszła mu przez głowę myśl o kąpieli. Lukrecja po długim namyśle wlała wody do wanny. Ledwo zakryła dno. Lukrecja – Ostrożnie. Dziewczyna włożyła jedną stopę, potem drugą. Dreszcze przeszły po jej ciele, od pięt, aż po plecy. Powoli uklękła. Splotła ramiona na okrągłych piersiach. Poczuła chłód na pośladkach, usiadła. Lukrecja – Tylko się obmyć… *sięgnęła po gąbkę* … Lukrecja szybko uporała się z kąpielą. Zmarznięta, ale też czując się czysta stanęła na korytarzu na piętrze. Usłyszała ciekawy dźwięk. Fortepian. Dobiegał z końca korytarza. Dziewczyna poszła w tamtym kierunku. W pokoju przy instrumencie siedział Bill. Blondyn ze złością uderzał w klawisze fortepianu i wygrywał podniosłą melodię. Ostre nuty wbijały się w uszy. Lukrecja – Hej. Dziewczyna przywitała się i oparła na fortepianie. Bill momentalnie przestał grać, zamknął oczy. Dopiero po chwili je otworzył, dopiero uspokoiwszy oddech. Bill – Hej. Co cię sprowadza? *spojrzał na dziewczynę* Lukrecja – Twoja muzyka. Jesteś zły. Bill – Moja muzyka, moja sprawa. *odparł ostro* Telepatka zdziwiła się. Bill był szorstki, nie taki jak zwykł być. Zazwyczaj był czarujący, teraz zdawało się, że chciał się jej pozbyć. Lukrecja nie była głupia. Wyczuła komunikat. Posłusznie wyszła. Bill odczekał moment i wrócił do grania. … W tak zwanym międzyczasie, podczas gdy Fat Amy poszła szukać kalendarza z czekoladkami, Krystynka usiadła sobie w salonie na kanapie, naprzeciwko okna. Babsztyl nie mógł jednak liczyć długo na samotność, gdyż dosiadł się do niego Daniel. Krystynka – Znowu ty? Daniel pokiwał głową i podniósł z podłogi fioletowe pudełko. To, które zdobył w drugim odcinku. Krystynka – Co to? Daniel – Pudełko *powiedział patrząc w okno* Ale nie wiem co jest w środku. Krystynka patrzyła zdziwiona na Daniela. Krystynka – Dlaczego więc przychodzisz do mnie zamiast je otworzyć? Daniel tak jakby tylko na to pytanie czekał, odwrócił się i spojrzał na kobietę. Daniel – Otwieraliśmy pudełka, w których były przedmioty pochodzące od osób, za którymi tu przyjechaliśmy. Ich przedmioty z The Forest *zrobił pauzę* Wybadałem sprawę i nikt nie znalazł u siebie czegoś co mogło należeć do Bedifa… Starsza pani pokiwała głową. Krystynka – I myślisz, że tu taki znajdziesz? Daniel – Co? Nie. Przepraszam, odszedłem od tematu. Myślę, że znajdę tu coś innego, specjalnego. Chciałbym żebyś była przy tym, pomogła mi odgadnąć do kogo to należało. Chciałbym to bez powikłań i komplikacji dać tej osobie… Krystynka – Ok… No to otwieraj. Daniel uśmiechnął się lekko i pociągnął ozdobną, fioletową tasiemkę, potem zdjął papier i odpakował pudełko. Wziął oddech i otworzył również je. Daniel – O… Ciekawe… Na dnie pudełka leżał mały, czarny kapelusik. Daniel ostrożnie go podniósł na wysokość wzroku. Daniel – Menora. Krystynka – Chyba po prostu zwykły kapelusik… Daniel przekręcił głowę spojrzał na kobietę. Daniel – Do kogo to mogło należeć. Zdradź mi historię. I powiedz komu to oddać. Wtem ze schodów rozległo się wołanie Fat Amy: Fat Amy – Do mnie duchy-łakomczuchy! Śniaaaadaaaaaanie! Krystynka odwróciła się do Daniela. Krystynka – Schowaj to teraz szybko. Wyjaśnię ci to przy okazji. Daniel posłusznie wziął kapelusik, schował go z powrotem do pudełka i z powrotem schował je. Danielowi ukrycie kapelusika udało się w ostatniej chwili, gdyż zaraz później w salonie zrobiło się tłoczno. Z piętra zeszli nawet Lukrecja i Bill, a Cromina przerwała grę w pomnik i przybiegła z kuchni. Całe to zamieszanie działo się za sprawą tego, że Fat Amy przyniosła… kalendarz adwentowy. Fat Amy – Spokojnie, spokojnie. Dla wszystkich starczy. Uczestnicy usiedli grzecznie naokoło blondynki. Ona stała pośrodku i otwierała okienka kalendarza. W każdym czaiła się czekoladka wielkości monety. Fat Amy – Dobra. Racjonujemy sprawiedliwie. Każdy dostaje po dwie czekoladki, począwszy ode mnie. Blondynka rzecz jasna swoją porcję zjadła już wcześniej. Z dużym trudem powstrzymała się od zjedzenia większej ilości… Kolejno ręce po czekoladki wyciągali wszyscy uczestnicy, aż wreszcie każdy miał na dłoni dwie, skromne „monety”. Fiona – Jedzmy, bo nie wiadomo kiedy znów się coś trafi ^^ Fat Amy – Bingo-olingo ^^ Krystynka spojrzała zdziwiona na Fat Amy, po czym wpakowała sobie do ust czekoladę. Fat Amy w międzyczasie przeprosiła siedzących obok siebie Diona i Juniora i poszła wrzucić pusty kalendarz do ognia. Uczestnicy powoli konsumowali swoje czekoladowe śniadanie. Jedni od razu przełknęli całość, inni jedli pojedynczo, a jeszcze inni wolno delektowali się każdy kęsem małych czekoladek. Smak czekolady był jednak niezaprzeczalnie wspaniały, magiczny wręcz. Nikt nie marudził. Jedli to co było. W połowie „uczty”, która o dziwo przeciągała się na kolejne minuty, na schodach rozległ się dźwięk kroków. Chwilę potem w salonie, naprzeciw siedzących zawodników, stanęli Jeff i Chase. Rozbawieni blondyni spojrzeli na uczestników. Chase – Co wy robicie? *zapytał krzywiąc się* Cromina – Śniadanie *odparła z ustami pełnymi czekolady* Jeff i Chase spojrzeli na siebie po czym wybuchnęli śmiechem. Jeff – A to dobre! Zwinęli nam kalendarz adwentowy *zaśmiał się* że też nikt tego jednego wcześniej nie opróżnił. Chase – Wolfe nawet tego nie umiał zrobić dobrze. Wolfe zmarszczył się. Niezadowolenie okazali również inni uczestnicy, ich jednak bardziej denerwował sam fakt radości prowadzących. Dion – Widzę, że wam mega do śmiechu -.- Fat Amy – Sami pewnie macie jedzenie a my tu głodujemy. Jeff przestał się śmiać, uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. Jeff – Ale my właśnie chcieliśmy załatwić wam dostawę zapasów. Słowa Jeffa zaskoczyły uczestników. Ci co jeszcze jedli zatrzymali się, zaś inni spojrzeli na blondyna zaskoczeni. Nathaniel – Chwila, chwila, chwila, co?! Junior – Chyba się przesłyszeliśmy. Jeff znów się zaśmiał. Jeff – Nie. Chciałem wam skołować jedzenie. Po to zeszliśmy. Zawodnicy nadal byli zaskoczeni. Dokończyli jednak czekoladki. Wszystkie spojrzenia skupiły się na Jeffie. Chase, podczas gdy jego kolega zajął się byciem miłym, przyjął klasyczną obojętną twarz. Przez moment wahał się czy nie włożyć swoich przeciwsłonecznych okularów, ale ostatecznie zrezygnował. Dion – Skąd ta nagła odmiana? *zapytał pretensjonalnie* Jeff – Wszyscy byliśmy zmęczeni i mieliśmy swoje problemy… Myślę, że przyszedł czas aby naprawić co nie co i wprowadzić pewne zmiany. Uczestnicy z zainteresowaniem słuchali słów prowadzącego. Nie mieli jeszcze co prawda pojęcia o co chodziło blondynowi, ale nie zamierzali przerywać. Szczególnie ciekawa zdawała się Krystynka. Jeff – Cóż… Jak mówiłem wam pierwszego dnia kiepsko idą mi przemowy *mówi wciąż stając w wejściu* ale spróbuję do was przemówić. Chase patrzył na Jeffa z pewnym podziwem. Cieszył się, że jego przyjaciel się ogarnął i zaczął naprawiać swoje błędy. Jednocześnie gdzieś z tyłu głowy czuł pewne obawy, spojrzał nerwowo na swój zegarek… Jeff – Przede wszystkim muście wiedzieć, że… Wypowiedź prowadzącemu przerwało nagle jednak pukanie. Ktoś stał przy drzwiach. Zarówno zawodnicy jak i prowadzący spojrzeli w tamtym kierunku. Jeff – Kto to? *spojrzał na Chase’a* Chase ani drgnął. Jeff przełknął ślinę i ruszył do drzwi. Chase poszedł zaraz za nim. Zawodnicy podążyli za prowadzącymi, stłoczyli się w holu i obserwowali drzwi. Jeff stanął przy drzwiach, pukanie się powtórzyło. Blondyn wziął głęboki oddech i szarpnął drzwi. Do wnętrza wdarło się zimne powietrze i wleciało trochę śniegu. Jeff postąpił krok w tył, Chase usunął się w bok. W drzwiach stała postać w czerwonej kurtce, czarnych, narciarskich leginsach, grubych rękawiczkach, zielonych goglach i wysokich kozaczkach. Przez ramię przerzucony miała jutowy worek. Jeff otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. Zawodnicy zastanawiali się i przyglądali. Jeff – To… ty… Dziewczyna zamknęła nogą drzwi, otrzepała kaptur ze śniegu, po czym zdjęła go. Zdjęła kurtkę i zawiesiła ją na wolnym wieszaku po prawej stronie od drzwi. Okazało się, że pod kurtką nowo przybyła miała czerwony polar. Upuściła worek na podłogę. Dziewczyna dalej się rozbierała. Zdjęła gogle, potem przyszła pora na resztę. Wolno zdjęła kominiarkę i schowała ją do kieszeni. Poruszyła głową. Brązowe włosy rozlały się, przykryły jej twarz, spłynęły po szyi. Dziewczyna otworzyła zielone oczy, zamrugała długimi rzęsami. Mary – Witaj Wolflife *powiedziała seksownie* Przyniosłam jedzenie *pchnęła nogą worek* Jeff zaniemówił. Nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa. Stał i patrzył na dziewczynę szeroko otwartymi oczami. Mary – Zawsześ taki wyartykułowany? Jeffie? Ducha zobaczyłeś? Chyba nie wyglądam aż tak źle *mówiła rozpinając lekko polar* Jeff zaczął się wycofywać. Zawodnicy domyślili się, że powinni zrobić to samo, więc cofnęli się do salonu. Jeff, Chase i Mary zostali w holu, jednak tuż przy salonie. Nie kryli się przed oczami zawodników. Lukrecja uparcie próbowała wyczytać coś z sytuacji, była jednak bezsilna. Przyglądała się tylko nowej dziewczynie i zastanawiała się kim ona jest. Jeff nie spuszczał wzroku z Mary. Na jego twarz powoli pojawiała się… złość. Jeff – Co ty tu robisz? *zapytał z nutką gniewu w głosie* Mary – A wiesz… Włóczę się tu i tam. Nie kusi cię czasem by wsiąść do pociągu byle jakiego? *przysunęła się do chłopaka* Żartuje. Chase mnie sprowadził. Przyniosłam zapasy. Słyszałam, że sobie nie radzisz ze swoimi małymi demonami. Jeff – Ty… *odwrócił się do Chase’a* Sądziłeś, że oszalałem i potrzebne wsparcie? Że nie dam rady? Chase cofnął się. Chase – Przepraszam… Ale jeszcze wczoraj… Jeff szedł w stronę Chase’a. Wydawał się wściekły. Mary – Halo! Haaaalo! Tu ptasie radio! *pstryknęła Jeffowi przed oczami* Możesz się ogarnąć z łaski swojej? Może jakieś cześć? Guten tag? Chyba się znamy w końcu *złapała się pod biodra* Jeff zmrużył oczy. Jeff – Cześć *warknął* Dion, jako reprezentant zawodników wstał z kanapy i podszedł do prowadzących. Dion – Halo? Ktoś nam wyjaśni co się dzieję? *spojrzał na Mary* I kim jest ta szczególnie nieszczególna pani? Mary – Mrrr… Aż miło gdy wypytuje o mnie ktoś taki *puściła Dionowi oczko* Cóż jestem przekonana, że Wasi prowadzący wam zaraz wszystko wyjaśnią, mam rację? *spojrzała to na Jeffa to na Chase’a* Ten pierwszy nadal mierzył niższego kolegę gniewnym wzrokiem. Jeff – Tak… Myślę, że sprawca zamieszania zaraz wszystko wam ładnie wyjaśni *rzucił Chase’owi mordercze spojrzenie* Mary – Ale najpierw możecie podelektować się jedzeniem! *podniosła worek, który przyniosła* … Zawodnicy otrzymali od Mary puszki z konserwą, toteż każdy z nich po zaopatrzeniu się w kuchni w widelec zajął się jedzeniem mięsnego pokarmu. Wszyscy byli bezwzględnie głodni, więc ze smakiem pałaszowali podane im jedzenie. Nathaniel przysunął się do Daniela (siedzieli na tej samej kanapie). Nathaniel – Jak się trzymasz? Nie przeszkadza ci, że musisz jeść mięso? *zagadnął przyjaźnie* Daniel – Nie *odpowiedział nie spoglądając nawet na Natha* Nathaniel zmarszczył czoło i wrócił do jedzenia swojej konserwy. Podczas gdy zawodnicy pałaszowali zaserwowane im puszki, prowadzący mogli spokojnie porozmawiać z Mary. Ta trójka siedziała przy ścianie oddalona od uczestników. Cała trójka zajmowała fotele, siedzieli wokół stolika. Mary poczuła się swobodniej. Dziewczyna pozbyła się kozaczków i rozpięła polar ukazując nieznacznie swoje kształtne piersi. Tak. Pod polarem dziewczyna nie miała żadnego podkoszulka. Jej wygląd jednak nie rozpraszał rozmówców. Jeff – Chase cię ściągnął, tak? *w jego głosie brzmiała tłumiona wściekłość* Mary – Mówił, że nie wyrabiasz. Miał chyba rację *prychnęła* Jeff – Nie. Miałem może… *przełknął ślinę* lekkie załamanie, ale już mi lepiej, na pewno nie potrzebuję pomocy. Jeff spiorunował Chase’a wzrokiem, ten spuścił głowę. Mary – Chyba sobie nie do końca radzisz *nie ustępowała* Chase przyglądał się obydwojgu ze spuszczoną głową. Nic nie mówił. Bał się odezwać. Jeff – Przez te pół roku angażowałem się wiele, w tym w projekt związany z Mistletoe Wood. Chyba rozumiesz, że jak nie poszło to… Mary – Tak, tak. Perfekcjonista jak ty nie wyrobił *przewróciła oczami* Rozumiem, że te pół roku dużo zmieniło, ale u mnie też, dlatego to jestem. Dziewczyna zrobiła pauzę. Upewniła się, że żaden z uczestników ich nie podsłuchuje. Szczęśliwie wszyscy byli oddaleni, a w dodatku zajęci jedzeniem. Nawet Lukrecja ich nie sondowała. Mary – Show wymaga dużo, nawet od ciebie *powiedziała nieoskarżającym tonem* Musisz przyznać, że to męczy. Skoro masz taki ciężar na barkach potrzebujesz odciążenia. Myślę, że podobnie myślał Chase, więc nie musisz go obwiniać, że mnie sprowa… Jeff – Akurat ja chciałem show zamknąć, nie wiem czy wiesz *zmrużył oczy* Mary zamrugała oczami. Mary – Serio? Przecież ty kochasz format! Ja nawet przygotowałam zadanie na dzisiaj idąc tu! Z myślą o tobie. Jeff spojrzał zaciekawiony na dziewczynę, oparł głowę na ręce. Jeff – A od kiedy ty w ogóle myślisz o mnie? Mary – Pół roku zmieniło wiele w moim życiu. Zrozumiałam między innymi, że przyjaciele przyjaciół są przyjaciółmi *spojrzała na Chase’a* Chase nieśmiało pokiwał głową. Jeff zaś spojrzał na kolegę, ponownie gniewnie. Nie mógł wybaczyć mu sprowadzenia Mary. Ostatnie czego chciał to litości i pomocy kogoś kto nie był Chase’m. Z jakiegoś powodu nie umiał mu w tamtej chwili wybaczyć. Jeff – Skoro już masz zadanie to przydasz się na coś i je wyjawisz… Mary, przez moment oburzona, przełknęła focha i pokiwała głową. … Zawodnicy uporali się z konserwami i przygotowali się na nowe dyrektywy. W napięciu wyczekiwali tego co powiedzą im prowadzący. Liczyli też na wyjaśnienia. Byli ciekawi kim był ubrana na czerwono dziewczyna, która w środku zimy przybyła do domku. Mary, Jeff i Chase stanęli przed resztą. Chase stał trochę z tyłu… Jeff – Miałem ogłoszenia… Ale plany się zmieniły *powiedział mrużąc oczy* Ta… dziewczyna, która stoi po mojej prawej to Mary… Trzecia prowadząca. Zawodnicy spojrzeli po sobie, zaczęli szeptać zaskoczeni. Jeff – Cisza *pouczył uczestników* To ona wyjaśni wam zasady dzisiejszego wyzwania. Sama je z resztą dla was przygotowała *mówił zdenerwowanym tonem* Skończywszy mówić Jeff wycofał się, zaś Mary postąpiła krok do przodu. Ze wszystkich sił starała się nie przejmować prowokującym zachowaniem Jeffa. Dziewczyna wyprostowała się, ale nim zaczęła mówić omiotła zawodników wzrokiem. Jej spojrzenie na dłużej zatrzymywało się na Krystynce, którą znała z obserwowania The Forest, Dionie, który wydawał się jej niezłym kąskiem, Lukrecji, od której wprost wyczuwała magiczne zdolności, na Wolfie, o którym wiedziała co nie co i na Billu… Patrząc na tego ostatniego dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy. Mary – No hej *wyprostowała się, ustawiła się tak aby wszystkie jej walory były jak najbardziej widoczne* Jestem Mary. Będę tu pomocą, wsparciem, a tudzież trzecią prowadzącą. I nie myślcie, że będę wspierała was w smuteczkach po stratach bliskich. Możecie mnie tytułować Mary lub Wasza Ekscelencjo. Dziękuje za uwagę to tyle w kategorii zapoznania. Uczestnicy spojrzeli po sobie krzywo. Sposób bycia i obycia Mary nie wszystkim pasował. Nie odważyli się jednak skomentować. Domyślali się, że dziewczyna może być równie wybuchowa jak Jeff i może zgotować im nie mniejsze problemy. Mary – Przygotowałam wam wyzwanie z prawdziwego zdarzenia, a nie zabawy. Wyzwanie trochę od was będzie wymagać mimo swej prostoty. Wyjaśniam szczegóły: na potrzeby zadania utworzycie dwie, jednorazowe drużyny, ja podobieram. W tych drużynach wyjdziecie z domu i pójdziecie we wskazanym kierunku mianowicie na wprost. Okrążycie Mroźny Staw dwoma stronami i… Jeff – Mroźny Staw? *wtrącił się* To to nie nazywało się inaczej? *pytał zaczepnie* Mary – W wykazie Mistletoe Wood, który ja czytałam było napisane Mroźny Staw *odpowiedziała spokojnie* Jeff z powrotem się wycofał, a Mary wróciła do tłumaczenia. Mary – No… Obiegniecie staw i znajdziecie dwie zaspy; jednak dla jednej drużyny, druga dla drugiej. W każdej kupie śniegu musicie znaleźć piłkę i wrócić z nią tutaj. Ci, którzy wrócą pierwsi wygrywają. Nathaniel – Czy to bezpieczne wychodzić na zewnątrz? Mary – Pogoda jest w tej chwili stabilna, więc nie widzę przeciwskazań. Zawodnicy ponownie spojrzeli po sobie. Cały czas mieli w głowie porwanie Jamesa i zniknięcie Svetlany. Nie palili się szczególnie do wychodzenia na zewnątrz. Mary zdawało się wyczuła tę niepewność. Złapała się pod biodra i rzekła: Mary – Nie branie udziału równoznaczne jest z natychmiastową deportacją bez eskorty. Ten argument był mocny. Nikt już nie dyskutował. Junior – No to przedstaw drużyny *wstał i założył ręce* Mary – Z przyjemnością *powiedziała z przekąsem* Wymienieni przechodzą na jedną stronę. Będę wskazywała palcem *rozejrzała się* No to pan ciekawski na prawo *wskazała na Juniora* Junior posłusznie ustawił się w miejscu wskazanym przez Mary. Mary – Dołączą do niego rozmazana blondynka i kocia krzykaczka. *wskazała dziewczyny* Shannon i Krystynka bez słowa podeszły do Juniora. Mary – Poproszę jeszcze trójeczkę: panna pilnie mnie obserwująca, obrzydliwie przystojny blondynek i Wolfe. Lukrecja, Bill i Wolfe przeszli na miejsce. Ta pierwsza niechętnie rozstawała się z Fioną, wbiła wzrok w koleżankę. Telepatka odniosła wrażenie, że Mary oddzieliła je celowo… Wolfe – O, Lukrecja… Jesteśmy w jednej drużynie *uśmiechnął się lekko* Lukrecja wymusiła uśmiech. Shannon krzywo spoglądała na swój zespół, na Billa, na Krystynkę, ustawiła się bliżej Juniora. Shannon – Co myślisz? Junior – Jeśli chodzi o potencjał fizyczny to nie jest najgorzej… Babsztyl tylko psuje. Shannon – Mhm… Bill stał najbardziej z boku. Z przymrużonymi oczami przyglądał się Shannon. Marszczył się na widok tego jak blondynka rozmawia z Juniorem. Wtem Mary zaklaskała. Mary – No już, cała reszta. Wy też wstańcie! Będziecie drugim zespołem. Fiona, Cromina, Fat Amy, Daniel, Nathaniel i Dion ustawili się razem. Chłopak w irokezie mierzył Nathaniela groźnym spojrzeniem, podczas gdy ten udawał, że tego nie zauważa. Mary – Ubierajcie się w ciepłe kurtki i lecicie. Nie ma czasu! Zawodnicy postąpili zgodnie z instrukcjami. Zadanie: Dwa zespoły, na czele których stanęli Junior i Nathaniel ustawiły się przy drzwiach. Wszyscy przebrali się w kurtki, czapki i wszelkie inne dostępne ciepłe elementy garderoby. Prowadzący jako bonus dali paru osobom, tym które miały braki, rękawiczki, szaliki czy nawet parę gogli. Mary – Wychodzicie stąd i idziecie prosto. Centralnie na wprost jest Mroźny Staw. Zespół piłkarzyka okrąża po lewej, zespół ziomeczka w czapce po prawej. Pierwsi kompletni z piłką wygrywają. Uczestnicy pokiwali głową na znak, że rozumieją. Ciekawie spoglądali na prowadzącą Mary. Dziewczyna stała w centrum, podczas gdy Jeff opierał się obojętnie o ścianę, a Chase’a nawet nie było w holu. Relacje prowadzących jednak nie były zmartwieniem zawodników. Mary – No to koniec stania. Do dzieła! Zadanie zaczynamy! Junior – Lecimy. Piłkarz szarpnął drzwi i wybiegł na zewnątrz. Jego drużyna pobiegła zaraz za nim już na starcie wyprzedzając przeciwników. Junior – Wszyscy razem! Pilnujcie się! *krzyczał* Zespół Juniora przebiegł po chodniczku, minął bałwana i nie zatrzymując się pokonał zaśnieżony parking. W pośpiechu żadne z nich nie zwróciło uwagi na brak samochodów. Nie zwracali też uwagę na grubość pokrywy śnieżnej czy też na to jak delikatnie, jak na Mistletoe Wood, padał śnieg. Determinacja kapitana udzieliła się całemu zespołowi. Drugi team, któremu przewodził Nathaniel zatrzymał się po pokonaniu furtki. Obejrzeli się za siebie, zobaczyli, że drzwi zostały zamknięte. Cromina – Jej! Ile śniegu! *wyrzuciła w górę śnieg* I słabiej pada! Fiona – Ekstra :D *również wyrzuciła śnieg w niebo* Nathaniel – Dziewczyny, koncentracja. Musimy ustalić strategię. Fat Amy – Hola, hola. A kto ciebie właściwie utytułował kapitanem, he? *wzięła się pod boki, po czym poprawiła swoją holograficzną kurtkę* Nathaniel – Ehm… Chyba nikt nie ma większych przeciwskazań, ktoś ma? Fiona wzruszyła ramionami, ubrana w zieloną, włochatą kurtkę Cromina pokręciła głową. Reszta się nie poruszyła. Nathaniel – No ludzie no. Nie ważne kto ma tytuł. Ustalmy jakiś plan! Daniel – Po co ci plan do szukania piłki i biegnięcia wokół stawu? Nathaniel odwrócił głowę i spojrzał wściekle na Daniela. Sytuacje wyczuł Dion. Dion – Właśnie. Skoro ci nie zależy na tytule nie szukaj siłę niczego, zwłaszcza planu. I chciałbym nadmienić, że właśnie zostajemy w tyle! *uniósł ręce* Fiona zachichotała. Nathaniel – Grr… Biegnijmy po prostu. Członkowie zespołu przewrócili oczami i ruszyli… no nie wszyscy. Fat Amy chwilę pozostała w tyle. Fat Amy – Ja też mam biec? Nie macie lektyki? Fiona – Psst, Amy, może nie teraz? Fat Amy – Dobra, żartowałam *przewróciła oczami* I tak drużyna nie będąca drużyną Nathaniela, a po prostu drużyną numer dwa pobiegła. Nie musieli biec długo. Wybiegli poza zaśnieżony parking, minęli rząd zamarzniętych, łysych drzewek, przebiegli trochę po nierównym terenie i natrafili na spory, zamarznięty staw. Na jego bokach dało się dostrzec latarnie. Oczywiście były wyłączone, zaś spod daszków zwisały sople. Dion – Prawą stroną! *wrzasnął i pobiegł* Reszta pobiegła za irokezem. … Zespół Juniora okrążał Mroźny Staw od lewej strony. Trzymali się blisko brzegu, tak by nie nadkładać odległości. Jednocześnie nie byli za blisko, gdyż obawiali się zejścia na lód. Ciekawe w sumie było to, że sama tafla stawu nie była zaśnieżona, a lód był dobrze widoczny… Tak czy inaczej szóstka uczestników brnęła przez śnieg. Ich tempo znacząco spadło gdyż ich brzeg dosłownie tonął w białym puchu. Śnieg sięgał nawet najwyższym nieomalże do pasa. Junior – Utrzymujcie tempo! Junior, czując się odpowiedzialny za swój zespół cały czas okrzykami starał się motywować innych. Był zdeterminowany by wygrać, a jednocześnie chciał sprawdzić się jako lider. Tuż za idącym na czele piłkarzem szła Shannon. Dziewczyna co prawda miała na sobie skórzaną kurtkę, ale na nogach miała tylko krótkie spodenki. Junior spojrzał na nią z troską. Junior – Nie za zimno ci? Wszystko ok? Shannon – Jestem dużą dziewczynką, ubieram się jak chcę *odpowiedziała oschle* Nie potrzebuję litości. Junior – Nie, nie. Nic z tych rzeczy *obronił się i postawił kolejny, długi krok* Pytam tak po prostu, jesteśmy jedną drużyną. Shannon – Dam radę *powiedziała łagodniej i również przełożyła nogę* Bywało gorzej. Junior pokiwał głową i już więcej się do blondynki nie odzywał, nie chciał dać się jej we znaki. Na końcu ciasno idącego rządku była Krystynka z Wolfem. Krystynka – Paskudnie tu! Wertepy jak w Suwałkach! Wolfe zaciekawiony odwrócił się do babci. Wolfe – Gdzie? *zdziwił się* Krystynka – U mnie w Polsce. Biegun zimna tak zwany *zrobiła kolejny krok* Dobrze, że zaopatrzyłam się przynajmniej w dobre kozaki. Wolfe – Mhm… Sam Wolfe nie narzekał. Poruszanie się przez śnieg dla niego nie było żadnym problemem. Nie było mu zimno, ani szczególnie ciężko. Nie chciał jednak zbyt się wyróżniać… Zawiał mocniejszy, chłodny wiatr. Cała szóstka poczuła powiew na karku. Wolfe – Chyba zrobi się chłodniej *rzucił* … Druga drużyna zdecydowała się iść dróżką, dzięki staraniom Fiony udało się mniej więcej oszacować, którędy szła dróżka okrążająca staw. Być może przez to ta szóstka nie co nadkładała drogi, ale mieli dzięki temu pewniejsze podłoże i wiedzieli, że nie wpadną w grzęzawisko lub co gorsza pod lodowatą wodę. Śnieg stopniowo zaczynał padać mocniej, toteż uczestnicy, którzy nie byli nawet w połowie drogi przyspieszali. Cromina – Brrr… Zimno tu *zamrugała, przymknęła oczy* Trzeba racjonalnie gospodarować ciepłem ciała i umiejętnie manipulować kurczliwością naczyń krwionośnych. Idący najbliżej Crominy Daniel i Fiona w reakcji na jej słowa kolejno nie zrobili nic lub zachichotali. Na przedzie szli Dion i Nathaniel. W przypadku ich zespołu nie byli zbici w taką kupę jak team Juniora. Dion – Myślę, że jesteśmy w tyle *mruknął niezadowolony i otrzepał białego irokeza ze śniegu* Nathaniel – Mhm… No to niezłe podejście *przewrócił oczami* Dion miał bardzo dużą ochotę przywalić Nathanielowi, ale powstrzymywał się, zwłaszcza w towarzystwie innych. Dion – Ej! Ruszcie się może! *odwrócił się do reszty* Fat Amy z wdziękiem sarenki wykonała kilka zgrabnych susów, wyprzedziła Fionę, Crominę i Daniela i znalazła się przy będących na przedzie chłopakach. Fat Amy – W śniegu to ja się czuję jednak po prostu jak ryba w wodzie *zaśmiała się* Nathaniel – Super Amy :D Dion widząc szczerzącego się Nathaniela jedynie przewrócił oczami. Mocniejszy wiatr szarpnął uczestnikami, za podmuchem przyszedł kolejny. Dion – Oho. Chyba łatwa pogoda się kończy. Nathaniel – Tym bardziej chodźmy a nie marudźmy. Fiona – O tak! *uniosła rękę w górę* Cromina – Tak! … Zespół Juniora idący w zwartej kupie sukcesywnie posuwał się do przodu. Morale z pewnością mieli dodatnie i ani na moment nie zwalniali, a wręcz przyspieszali. Na widoku pojawiły się nawet dwie, spore kupki śniegu. Junior – To już tu! Finisz moi drodzy! Jesteśmy! Pozostała piątka zakrzyknęła coś radośnie i rzuciła się do finiszowego biegu. Ku ogólnemu zaskoczeniu w tyle nie pozostała Krystynka. Notabene babcia wyprzedziła nawet ich i jako pierwsza znalazła się na miejscu. Krystynka – No co młokosy? Wy nie umiecie tak skakać jak kuna w krzakach agrestowych! *rzuciła śnieżką, która trafiła w Billa* Pierwsza! Ju-hu! *zaczęła tańczyć taniec zwycięstwa* Bill obojętnie starł śnieg z twarzy, poprawił muszkę i podszedł do kupki. Zaraz też wokół zaspy zgromadzili się wszyscy. Zaspa sama w sobie miała około 160 centymetrów wysokości. Na szczęście usypana była ze śniegu, który nie pozamarzał i był dość sypki. Lukrecja – Proponuję zacząć póki nie ma naszych konkurentów. Junior – Dokładnie! … Druga drużyna starała się wręcz truchtać przez śnieg. Nie wszystkim jednak dopisywała kondycja. Podczas gdy Dion, Nathaniel i Cromina zupełnie się nie męczyli, Fat Amy i Daniel po kilku metrach musieli zwolnić. Inaczej rzecz się miała u Fiony, która cały czas szła jednostajnym, spacerowym tempem i tym samym wyprzedzała nawet innych podczas gdy ci musieli robić postój. Fiona – Hi, hi ^^ Dion – Ej no! Jeszcze nam trochę zostało, ruchy! Nathaniel – Wierzę w was! Damy radę! Fat Amy – I taką motywację to ja lubię *uśmiechnęła się do Nathaniela* Widząc to Nathaniel posłał złośliwy uśmieszek Dionowi. Irokez poczerwieniał ze złości. Teraz to już w pełni rozumiał Juniora… Daniel – To męczące *powiedział znowu się zatrzymując* Cromina tuż obok kopała w śniegu niczym pies. Cromina – A tam, a tam, jest fajowo ^_^ Fiona – Dokładnie *wyrzuciła w górę śnieg, który zaraz opadł na jej twarz* Dion – Laski proszę! Nie możemy przegrać! Fat Amy – Eh… Dobra, dobra. Idźmy zatem. I tak dzięki namową Diona druga drużyna ponownie ruszyła. Tym razem już nie forsowali i nie szarżowali. … W domu, w jednym z pokój na piętrze siedzieli prowadzący. Mary opierała się na parapecie i z wypiętym tyłeczkiem obserwowała przez lornetkę. Obserwacji nie ułatwiało to, że szyba była zamarznięta. Podczas gdy dziewczyna wypinała się i patrzyła, Jeff z założonymi rękoma siedział na łóżku i piorunował siedzącego naprzeciw niego (również na łóżku) Chase’a. Ten drugi wydawał się zawstydzony. Było mu przykro i miał poczucie winy… Mary – Nie widzę ich. I chyba trochę się wzmocni śnieg. Jeff – Mhm… *mruknął obojętnie* Mary – Ale będzie dalej stabilnie* Jeff – Ok. Mary odwróciła się, spojrzała na Jeffa, odłożyła lornetkę. Mary – Serio ci to wszystko obojętne? Jeff – Pff… Nie obojętne, ale teraz nic nie zrobię. To racjonalne podejście *prychnął* Mary – Tja… Racjonalne. Dziewczyna odwróciła się, spojrzała na Chase’a licząc na wsparcie, ten jednak ciągle siedział ze spuszczoną głową. Mary – Mężczyźni *westchnęła łapiąc się pod boki* Dziewczyna wróciła do prób obserwowania w pozycji wypiętej. Tymczasem padający za oknem śnieg zdawał się wzmagać co raz bardziej… … Drużyna Juniora pracowała zawzięcie w co raz mocniej padającym śniegu. Junior – Gdzie ta piłka?! Shannon – Pewnie zakopana na dnie *wyjęła ręce z śniegu* Au. Zimno. Junior przestał kopać, spojrzał z troską na dziewczynę, złapał ją za ręce próbując ogrzać. Junior – Ostrożnie. Nie przemęczaj się. Shannon – Dzięki *uśmiechnęła się lekko* Dam rad… Lukrecja też przestała kopać. Lukrecja – Nie ryzykuj. Masz już gołe nogi. Odmrożenia nie są fajne. Shannon – Ale nie odmrożę rąk tak szybko. Sail był na medycynie, wiem trochę o… Lukrecja – Tu wszystko jest możliwie *powiedziała uparcie* Junior – Ma rację. Nie przemęczaj się. Shannon trochę irytowała ta troska. Chciała otwarcie odrzucić pomoc i powiedzieć, że ich nie potrzebuje, ale potem przypomniały jej się słowa Amy… Może nie warto było odtrącać ludzi, którzy po prostu byli przyjacielscy… Shannon – Dziękuję wam, bardzo *mówiła miło* Ale ja naprawdę dam radę :) *wróciła do kopania* Bill patrząc na to mrużył oczy. Blondyn był zły, oj bardzo zły… Wolfe – Co się stało? Nie kopiesz Billu kolego Kyle’a? ;p *sam kopał obiema rękoma* Bill burknął coś pod nosem i wrócił do kopania. Wtem rozległy się okrzyki. Drużyna Juniora zatrzymała się i obejrzała. Obok drugiej kupki zameldowała się druga drużyna. Junior zmarszczył się widząc Nathaniela, który przybijał piątki z innymi. Nathaniel – Super! Teraz żwawo do kopania! Nie przegraliśmy jeszcze! Fat Amy – Tak jest! Blondynka uklęknęła i zaczęła rozrzucać śnieg. Zaraz dołączyli do niej Nathaniel i Dion. Daniel też uklęknął, ale on kopał robiąc znacznie drobniejsze ruchy. Fiona – Kopanie jak w kopalni! Wee! Blondynka na moment spuściła uśmiech, wzięła głęboki oddech, przewróciła oczami i wróciła do szczerzenia się. Fiona – Kopmy, kopmy dziurę! Wyszło na to, że jako jedyna nie kopała Cromina. Fanka krokodyli robiła aniołka w śniegu. Nathaniel – Co ty robisz?! *wydarł się* Cromina – Aniołka ^^ Nie chcę wam dodatkowo przeszkadzać, ani utrudniać. Nathaniel wściekły zacisnął zęby aby nie wydrzeć się totalnie na zbzikowaną dziewczynę. Jego złości z perwersyjną satysfakcją przyglądał się Dion. Fat Amy – Spokojnie damy radę sami. Nathaniel – Mhm… Sytuacji przyglądała się też pracująca przy drugiej kupce Lukrecja. Dziewczyna mrużyła oczy patrząc na Nathaniela. Lukrecja – Oj szujo, szujo… *szeptała* Ja ci szansę dałam, ale ty ciągle brniesz… Wolfe – O czym mówisz? *zapytał nagle podnosząc się znad kupy śniegu* Lukrecja – Nic. Nic ważnego *wróciła do kopania* Wolfe wzruszył ramionami i też kopał dalej. W zespole Juniora ku ogólnemu zaskoczeniu prym zaczynała wieść… Krystynka. Kobieta, po części dzięki temu, że była zaopatrzona w ciepłe rękawiczki, zsuwała dużo śniegu i zręcznie go rozgrzebywała. Krystynka – Nie wiadomo jak duża jest ta piłka! To może być duża do koszykówki, mniejsza tenisowa lub malutka szklana kuleczka! To mówiąc babsztyl przesypywała ostrożnie śnieg w dłoniach. Na uznanie zasługiwała też Shannon. Dziewczyna była zauważalnie bledsza, jej ruchy były nie co wolniejsze, ale cały czas kopała opanowując drżenie rąk. Z dumą spoglądał na nią Junior. Junior – Dobrze ludzie, dobrze! Słuchajcie Kryśki i uważnie odcedzajcie! Piłkarz musiał modulować głos i uderzać w wyższe tony bowiem wzmagał się co raz to silniejszy wiatr. Sypał też co raz bardziej śnieg. Większość uczestników była zbyt skupiona na kopaniu, aby zauważyć pogarszająca się warunki atmosferyczne, ale nie umknęło to uwadze czujnej Lukrecji. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się, złapała się pod boki klęcząc i spojrzała w ciemne niebo. Na twarzy poczuła chłód i spadające płatki śniegu, które opadały wirując na mroźnym wietrze. W drugim zespole prace trwały i trwały. Ich kupka była jednak cały czas zauważalnie mniejsza od kupki zespołu, któremu przewodził Junior. Było to spowodowane tym, że pracowało tylko 5 osób a w dodatku Fiona i Daniel kopali bardzo delikatnie i właściwie to w niewielkim stopniu przyczyniali się do postępów. Dion – Słabe tempo *mruczał* Nathaniel – Nie nadrobimy. Brunet odwrócił głowę. Spojrzał na wijącą się w śniegu Crominę. W jego oczach dało się dostrzec wściekłość. Nathaniel – No… nie *syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby* Chłopak nie wytrzymał. Wstał, podniósł śnieżkę i cisnął nią w Crominę. Dziewczyna podskoczyła. Nathaniel – Pracuj! Nie ma czasu na zabawę! My tu walczymy o życie i żadna idiotka jak ty nie będzie nam psuła szyków! Cromina skuliła się. Wszyscy, wraz z zespołem Juniora, słysząc krzyki, przestali kopać na moment. Nathaniel dalej krzyczał. Nathaniel – Weź się do roboty! Śnieg się wzmacnia! Byłem już świadkiem tego jak przez głupotę kogoś innego zginęła niewinna osoba. Lukrecja – Słucham, słucham? *wstała nagle* Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na dziewczynę. Telepatka nieznacznie zbliżyła się do Nathaniela. Lukrecja mrużyła oczy. Jej mowa ciała zdradzała jej emocje. Była zdenerwowana. Chyba najbardziej wszystko rozumiała Fiona, która totalnie zastygła i obserwowała. Lukrecja – Wszyscy to słyszycie? Wielki pan mistrz survivalu. Krzyczy i terroryzuje swoją drużynę! *odwracała się, mówiła tak by trafić do wszystkich* Wszyscy słuchali. Słuchali mimo, że szum wiatru się wzmagał… Lukrecja – On biedny. Bezradny. Svetlana zginęła przez głupotę Ryana! *gestykuluje* Biedny Nathaniel! Ma takie poczucie winy, a wszystko przez Ryana! Ale chyba zapominamy kto wpadł na pomysł by wyjść! Junior spojrzał zaskoczony na Lukrecję, był zaskoczony inaczej niż inni… Innym nagle przypomniało się, że to Nathaniel tak nalegał by wyjść… Z zaciekawieniem słuchał Daniel, wpatrywał się w stojącego tyłem do niego Nathaniela… Lukrecja – Ktoś tu pomija szczegóły, które są dla niego niewygodne! *mówiła dalej oskarżycielki tonem starając się przekrzyczeć nasilający wiatr* Kapitan zespołu od siedmiu boleści, wzór i kochany, tak? A teraz wyżywa się na koleżance… Szkoda, że nie wspomniał wam o tym, że obolałego Ryana poił wódką! Zaskoczeni uczestnicy spojrzeli na Nathaniela, ten zaś wbił wściekły wzrok w Lukrecję. Lukrecja – Wdzięcznie pominął ten fakt. Nie wspomniał o swojej motywacji, którą w miły sposób wyjawił Juniorowi! Szkodnik ukryty jako zbawca! Zawiał mocniejszy wiatr, niósł ze sobą mnóstwo śniegu. Uczestnicy, zwłaszcza członkowie drugiej drużyny patrzyli niedowierzając na Nathaniela. Już wiedzieli co się dzieję… Sam chłopak chciał coś powiedzieć pisnąć… Nie pisnął. Lukrecja wróciła na miejsce. Zrobiło się jakoś cicho. Cicho mimo tego, że wiał ogłuszający wiatr. Zrobiło się chłodno. Chłód ogarnął wszystkich. Nie wiadomo czy to przez spadek temperatury czy przez to co usłyszeli. Krystynka – Mam! *wykrzyknęła nagle* Kobieta trzymała w uniesionej do góry ręce złotą piłeczkę wielkości takiej golfowej. Krystynka – Ja to jednak znam się na polowaniu na złote kule! Ha! Ha! Junior – Wracamy! Drużyna Juniora poderwała się i ruszyła pośpiesznie w drogę powrotną. Złota kulka oczywiście powędrowała do zamykanej na zamek kieszeni w białej kurtce Krystynki gdzie miała pozostać bezpieczna. Powrót był dla zespołu Juniora łatwiejszy gdyż mogli po prostu wracać po swoich śladach. Z drugiej strony wiatr, który nagle się zerwał utrudniał mocno. Wiatr niósł drobinki śniegu, jakby sam w sobie nie był wystarczająco zimny. Podmuchy zimny kłuły w oczy, w nozdrza, bolały w twarz i we wszelkie inne nieosłonięte fragmenty ciała. Wolfe – Wracajmy szybko do domku! Junior – Szybko! Sukces drużyny Juniora zmotywował drugą drużynę. Przystąpili oni bardziej ochoczo do pracy. Cały czas jednak wszyscy mierzyli nienawistnym wzrokiem Nathaniela. Nathaniel – Nie ustawać! *krzyczał* Nikt jednak nie zwracał na niego szczególnej uwagi. Zawodnicy czuli się zmanipulowani i oszukani. W panujących warunkach, w gruncie rzeczy krótka lista występków Nathaniela skreśliła go zupełnie. Z każdą minutą wiatr wiał co raz mocniej, a śniegu spadało co raz więcej. Na szczęście dla drużyny do kopania dołączyła się także Cromina. Dziewczyna zupełnie nie wydawała się w jakikolwiek sposób przejęta tym co się zdarzyło, czy też tym co usłyszała w spokoju i z dużym zaangażowaniem kopała. Fat Amy – Masakra… jakaś porażka *mruczała wściekle pod nosem* Obrót spraw, niekorzystny dla Nathaniela, szczególnie cieszył Diona. Chłopak uśmiechał się złośliwie i spoglądał na przygaszonego bruneta. Po pewnym czasie kopania Daniel, który paradoksalnie kopał najmniej poczuł coś gładkiego w ręce, uniósł to. Daniel – Mam *szepnął* Dion – Co? *odwrócił się do chłopaka* Mów głośniej! Daniel pomachał złotą kulką. Dion wstał na równe nogi i odebrał kulkę. Uniósł ją. Dion – Mamy to! Cromina – Tak! *podskoczyła* Fiona – Ju-hu! *również podskoczyła, a do tego zaklaskała* Drużyna rozejrzała się. Ich konkurentów już nie było, odeszli i byli gdzieś daleko. Fat Amy – I tak nie mamy szans *powiedziała zawiedziona* Niech to! Nathaniel – Niekoniecznie. Wszyscy członkowie zespołu spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni. W ich głowach odezwały się sprzeczne emocje. Z jednej strony czuli złość, a może i nawet nienawiść, obwinili w końcu Nathaniela nawet o śmierć Svetlany, z drugiej jednak strony nie mogli oprzeć się pokusie zwycięstwa i z zainteresowaniem spojrzeli na chłopaka. Fat Amy – Gadaj! Co możemy zrobić? Dion – Właśnie. Oświeć nas mistrzu przetrwania. Nathaniel powstrzymał się by czegoś nie odpowiedzieć. Nie chciał się dodatkowo narazić. Wiedział, że jego jedyną szansą na przetrwanie głosowania, którego w razie porażki najbardziej się spodziewał, będzie wymyślenie dobrego planu. Nathaniel – Lód. Dion – Co lód? *tupnął wściekle* Nathaniel – Musimy iść po lodzie. To ryzykowne, ale tu jest tak zimno, że pokrywa wytrzyma. Fiona – Eeee… A Mary nie kazała trzymać się jednej strony? *po raz pierwszy podczas zadania odezwała się sensownie* Fat Amy – O właśnie. Mówiła coś takiego. Nathaniel – Mówiła, że mamy przyjść prawą stroną. O powrocie nie wspomniała. Jeżeli zgrabnie się prześlizgniemy to mamy szanse być przed drużyną Juniora. Oni, nawet idąc po swoich składach musza pokonać śnieg, zaspy i ten wiatr! My nie będziemy mieli śniegu. W dodatku pójdziemy w linii prostej, a lód może nam dodać rozpędu! Nathaniel tak jak wszyscy mówił głośno chcąc przekrzyczeć wspomniany, wyjący wiatr. Chłopak był dumny ze swojego planu. Wiedza w dziedzinie survivalu przydała mu się. Widział zastanowienie na twarzach kolegów z drużyny. Cromina – Jej! Łyżwy! *wykrzyknęła zupełnie nieobrażona* Dion – Fakty chyba mówią same za siebie. Mamy szanse. Fat Amy – No to do roboty! Drużyna przeszła kilka kroków od zaspy. Dion upewnił się, że kieszeń ze złotą kulką jest dobrze zapięta po czym wszedł na lód. Tafla była nieco śliska, ale stabilna. W ślady Diona poszła reszta. Lekka Fiona, szczupły Daniel, smukły Nathaniel i Cromina nie mieli najmniejszych problemów. Fat Amy stanęła zaś na brzegu z lekkimi obawami. Fat Amy – Wiecie co… Nie jestem taka pewna. Dion – Amy ostrożnie. Będzie dobrze. Fiona – Pomyśl, że jesteś baletnicą! Fat Amy wciągnęła brzuch, wypuściła powietrze i weszła na lód. Stuknęła obcasami, zrobiła kroczek… lód wytrzymał. Fat Amy – Uff… Stres jak nigdy dotąd *otarła pot z czoła* Nathaniel – No to lecimy! Próbujcie się ślizgać, ale ostrożnie! Nie wywracajcie si… Nikt jednak nie chciał szczególnie słuchać Nathaniela. Wyprzedzili go. Wszyscy szli ostrożnie, lekko się ślizgali. Fiona jako jedyna zdawała się jeździć niczym na łyżwach mimo, że łyżew nie miała. Nie co mniej zgrabnie, ale skutecznie radziła sobie Cromina, która z każdym krokiem pokonywała około półtora metra. Nad mroźnym stawem zbierały się ciemne chmury. Szara mgła formowała się nad taflą. Śnieg sypał mocniej i mocniej… … Zaczęło się. Śnieżyca. Wiatr szumiał, wył, brzęczał w uszach. Śnieg rozpędzony wbijał się niczym lodowe ostrza we wszystko na swojej drodze. Boleśnie niszczycielska siła zamieci doświadczyła drużynę Juniora. Zaskoczyła ich w połowie drogi. Junior – Zbijcie się! Ciasno i razem! Chrońmy się nawzajem! *krzyczał z determinacją w głosie* Nie możemy popuścić! Drużyna posłusznie wykonywała rozkazy sportowca. Wszyscy schylili się i zbliżyli się do siebie jeszcze bardziej niż przedtem. Szli jedno przy drugim, ciało przy ciele. Junior – Dobrze! Jeden za drugim! Junior zasłaniał twarz ręką, patrzył w dół nie chcąc stracić z oczu śladów. Obawiał się, że mogą one zostać zasypane. Bał się, że mogą utknąć pośród śniegów będąc tak blisko względnie bezpiecznego domku. Chłopak czuł odpowiedzialność za drużynę i bał się ich zawieść. Junior – Nie odpuszczać! Musimy wygrać! Na tyle „kupy” szedł Wolfe. Chłopak nie marzł, wiec bez problemów przyjmował na swoje plecy uderzenia mroźnego wiatru. Tuż przed Wolfem szła Krystynka. Kobieta miała na sobie grubą kurtkę, ciepłe buty, rękawiczki, a do tego wszystkiego kaptur. Krystynka – Ej! Junior! *wydarła się* Jeff dał mi gogle! Załóż je! Nie stracisz drogi Kryśce udało się przekrzyczeć wiatr i podała gogle do osoby przed nią. Tym sposobem gogle powędrowały do przodu i trafiły do Juniora. Junior – Dzięki! Z pomocą gogli prowadzenie było łatwiejsze. Junior widział jako tako drogę i mógł nawet lekko przyspieszyć. Problemem było to, że ślady z każda minutą zacierały się co raz bardziej, a pobliski staw był niewidoczny w zamieci. Prawie nie wiadomo było czy idą w dobrą stronę… Dalej w pochodzie, przed Krystynką szła Shannon. Dziewczyna była skąpo ubrana, przez co tym chętniej przyjmowała ciepło dostarczane przez starszą kobietę. Blondynka ze zdziwieniem odkrywała jak zmarzła. Miała ręce schowane do kieszonek spodenek. Przyzwyczajała się jednak powoli do chłodu i dawała radę stawiać kroki. Co nie znaczy, że nie było jej zimno. Przed Shannon szła wtulona w plecy Billa Lukrecja. Dziewczyna miała gołe ramiona, a jej przewaga nad Shannon ograniczała się do cienkich rajstop. Telepatka jednak rozgrzewała się tuląc od tyłu Billa. Blondyn był ciepły, a dotykanie go wywoływało dodatkową falę ciepła w środku. Bill zaś był obojętny, cichy i milczący. A wiatr wiał i wiał i nie zdawało się by miał chociażby na moment zelżeć. … Druga drużyna wolno szła po lodzie. Starali się oddalać od siebie, tym bardziej, że wkroczyli w dziwną mgłę. Opar był na tyle gęsty, że widoczność było ograniczona do paru metrów. Uczestnicy rozglądali się wokoło. Zupełnie stracili orientację w terenie, nie wiedzieli gdzie są, chociaż przypuszczali, że gdzieś na środku stawu. Będąc we mgle było cicho. Z jakiejś niewytłumaczalnej przyczyny mgła tłumiła dźwięki. Było cicho. Daniel – Jak cicho… Fiona – Ju-hu! ^^ Blondynka niczym się nie przejmując ślizgała się i kręciła piruety wokół reszty drużyny. Fiona – Co się nie bawicie? Lód jest cudowny! Wee! Dziewczyna po raz kolejny objechała drużynę naokoło. Fiona – Gdybym miała łyżwy to bym takie cuda porobiła, aj ja! *podskoczyła i zrobiła piruet. Wylądowała na jednej nodze* Fat Amy małymi kroczkami zbliżyła się do Diona i Nathaniela, którzy mimo wzajemnej niechęci razem przewodzili grupie. Fat Amy – Czujecie to? Zrobiło się zimniej. Dion – I wiatr ustał… Nie podoba mi się to. Fat Amy – Mi też… Rozległ się ponowny radosny okrzyk Fiony. Fiona – Wee ^^ Pętelka! Radosna blondynka podobnie wyskoczyła w górę. Tym razem jednak noga jej się powinęła przy lądowaniu i zamiast na niej wylądowała na pupie. Dziewczyna kręcąc się na siedząco wyjechała poza pole widzenia innych wjechała w mgłę. Uczestnicy zatrzymali się gwałtownie. Fat Amy – O nie! Fiona! Dion – Fiona! *przyłożył ręce do ust* Fiona! Nikt nie odpowiedział. Tylko cisza. Mimochodem pozostała na lodzie piątka zbliżyła się do siebie, zetknęli się plecami. Nawet Cromina zrobiła się poważna. Cromina – Co się dzieję? *obłoczek pary wyleciał jej z ust pomalowanych zieloną pomadką* Nathaniel – Chcielibyśmy wiedzie… Ksz. Coś przejechało po lodzie na granicy widzialnego obszaru. Odwróceni w tamtą stronę Fat Amy i Nathaniel zobaczyli tylko krępy, ciemny kształt. Na lodzie pozostała charakterystyczny rysa. Definitywnie pozostawiona przez łyżwy. Fat Amy przełknęła ślinę. Daniel wypuścił z ust chmurkę pary. Ksz. Ciemny kształt przejechał przed oczami Diona. Na lodzie pozostała ostra rysa. Dion cofnął się o krok. Zderzył się plecami z Amy, zaś barkami z Nathanielem i Danielem. Ksz. Daniel zobaczył szalik znikający za ubranym w kurtkę stworem. Daniel – Nie podoba mi się to *w jego głosie zabrzmiał strach* Fat Amy – Uciekajmy *z jej ust poleciała para* Cała piątka rzuciła się do ucieczki. Szli w jednym kierunku. Bali się biec, bali krzyczeć. Rozglądali się na wszystkie strony. Wystrzegali się złowieszczego odgłosu łyżew tnących taflę lodu. Cromina – To Fiona? *mówiła ze strachem* Dion – Raczej nie. Ksz. Ksz. Ksz. Czarny kształt wjechał między piątkę, Fat Amy upadła na lód, Daniel stanął na czworakach. Cała piątka była w rozsypce. Mgła wokół nie rozpraszała się. Dion – Idziemy. Dion zrobiła kilka kroków, po czym został odepchnięty, przewrócił się na plecy. Ksz. Ksz. Ksz. Upiorny zgrzyt łyżew co i rusz atakował. Napastnik zdawał się nie widoczny. Pozostawał tylko dźwięk i rysy pozostawiane na lodzie. Fat Amy – O nie *wycofała się* Okrąża nas! Dziewczyna z przerażeniem wskazała na rysy pozostawione na dotychczas gładkiej tafli. Ślady łyżew tworzyły okrąg, w którym zamknięta była cała piątka. Ksz! Stwór wyłonił się z mgły za nimi. Przemknął środkiem. W centrum zrobił piruet. Ostra płoza łyżwy ominęła oko Diona o milimetr, musnęła rzęsę. Dion skoczył do przodu. Znów stracił równowagę i padł na brzuch. Dion – Uciekać! Cromina rozpaczliwie zaczęła biec. Poślizgnęła się i straciła równowagę, podtrzymała się na jednej ręce i wstała. Fat Amy biegła raz po raz odwracając się za siebie. Serce podchodziło jej do gardła. Pomagała sobie obcasami. Wbijając je w lód hamowała lekko i utrzymywała się w pionie. Ksz. Ksz. Ksz. Czarny stwór przemknął tuż przed oczami blondynki. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się. Dopiero wtedy zdała sobie sprawę jak bardzo oddaliła się od reszty. Fat Amy – Halo?! Dion podniósł się z ziemi. Dopiero wtedy poczuł, że o lód uderzył też nosem. Zobaczył parę kropelek krwi na tafli. Irokez wytarł je ręką i pomimo problemów z oddechem ruszył przed siebie. Czuł też ból w kostce, więc szedł dość kanciasto. Ksz. Ksz. Skrzyp odezwał się za nim. Odwrócił się przez ramię. Zobaczył długi ślad, który zakręcał tuż za nim. Chłopak przełknął ślinę. Nathaniel starał się biec. Przerażony oglądał się za siebie. Obok niego nie było nikogo. Ksz. Ksz. Ksz. Przerażający skrzyp odezwał się gdzieś obok niego. Chłopak zatrzymał się w miejscu i odwrócił. Zobaczył ślady wyrysowane tuż za jego butami. Ksz. Ksz. Ksz. Kątem oka zobaczył kształt po swojej drugiej stronie. Chłopak podskoczył przestraszony. Serce podeszło mu do gardła. Nathaniel – Nie! Ksz. Postać przemknęła obok. Ksz. Ślady pojawiły się na lodzie. Ksz. Znowu ciemny kształt. Nathaniel obracał się w koło. Zobaczył ciasny okrąg wycięty wokół niego. Nathaniel – O nie. Chłopak poczuł pod stopami pękający lód. Nie zdążył. Powłoka lodowa została przerwana. Stopy Nathaniela wpadły do lodowatej wody. Natychmiast poczuł kłujące zimno na kostkach. Potem zimna woda wlała się przez nogawki do stopni objęła nogi, dotarła do krocza, zmroziła aż do pasa. Wyżej aż do pępka. Brzuch zamarzł zmrożony. Nathaniel wciągnął brzuch, z jego ust poleciała biała para. Chłopak starał się podtrzymać na lodzie. Wystawała mu głowa i wyciągnięte na lód ręce. Z trudem poruszał zmrożonymi palcami. Woda wlała mu się pod koszulkę. Poczuł zimno pod pachami. Stracił oddech w piersi czując zimno i mroźną wodę także na klatce piersiowej. Ochlapana miał też szyję. Mokre ubrania ciążyły i ściągały go co raz niżej. Już tylko palcami trzymał się na krawędzi przerębli. Zobaczył coś. Niewyraźny kształt… Nathaniel – Daniel! *krzyknął resztkami sił* To był Daniel. Był blisko. Patrzył na Nathaniela utkwionego w przerębli. Nathaniel – Pomóż! *krzyczał czując zimną wodę na twarzy* Brunet resztkami sił wyciągał wodę ponad powierzchnię. Poczuł zimno na karku. Czapka zniknęła w toni stawu. Z trudem wyciągał się palcami na powierzchnię. Większość głowy miał już pod lodem jak nie pod wodą. Nathaniel – Daniel! *wrzasnął czując jak usta napełniają mu się lodowatą wodą* Zimno uderzyło od środka. Zmroziło przełyk i krtań. Daniel odsunął się i zniknął we mgle. Ksz. Ciemny kształt śmignął obok zostawiając charakterystyczne rysy. Ksz. Nathaniel odwrócił ledwo wystającą nad lód głowę. Ksz. Chwila ciszy. Wokół pustka. Już, już była nadzieja… Ksz! Stwór przejechał blisko. Ostre jak nóż łyżwy przejechały po palcach Nathaniela. Palce obydwu dłoni ucięte w połowie z chirurgiczną precyzją zostały na lodzie. Potok krwi trysnął z rozciętych naczyń włosowatych obficie zdobiąc swym szkarłatnym odcieniem lodową taflę. Nathaniel chciał krzyknąć, ale w tej agonii lód zmroził mu język i krtań. Jedynie głuchy pogłos opuścił jego gardło. Nie miał się czym trzymać. Nim zniknął pod powierzchnią zobaczył odcięte palce leżące nieruchomo na lodzie, jeszcze zaciśnięte. Woda pochłonęła go, wciągnęła. Poszedł na dno. Zniknął w odmętach Mroźnego Stawu. Zamarł nim jego nogi spoczęły na kamienistym dnie. Woda zamknęła się nad chłopakiem grzebiąc go na zawsze. Jego twarz zastygła w wyrazie cierpienia, przeraźliwie wykrzywiona w krzyku. Krew zamarzła w żyłach i nawet nie rozpłynęła się w wodzie. Nathaniel zgasł na dobre. … … Dom na 24th Gingerbread Street: Zadanie dobiegło końca. Drużyny wróciły do domu. Oczywiście pierwszy był zespół Juniora. Przemarznięci i obsypani śniegiem wpadli do salonu i zlegli wycieńczeni przy kominku. Krystynka pokazała prowadzącym złotą kulkę. Resztkami sił zaśmiała się. Krystynka – Zawsze znajduje złote kulki w waszych zadaniach… Niedługo później do domu wpadła reszta. Fat Amy, Cromina, Dion, Daniel, a na końcu także Fiona. Fat Amy – Jeff! *krzyknęła padając na kolana w holu* Cała trójka prowadzących wyczuła, że coś się święci. Stawili się w holu gdzie leżeli zmrożeni członkowie Drugiej drużyny. Dion – Tam na lodzie… *mówił ciężko dysząc przez zmarznięte usta* To, to… Cromina – Ciemne… SKSZYPiało *głos jej drżał* Daniel nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa. Leżał na ziemi na wznak, podczas gdy inni klęczeli. Fiona wyprostowała się, spojrzała na Mary. Fiona – Ciemny stwór. Na łyżwach. Nathaniel nie żyje. Chase przeklął pod nosem, Jeff złapał się za głowę, Mary wolno skinęła. Mary – Poszliście lodem… *kiwała podsumowując fakty* Fiona – Skrzypek. Mary – Skrzypacz. *odwróciła się do Jeffa i Chase’a* Co robimy? Jeff podszedł do uczestników leżących na zaśnieżonym dywanie. Jeff – Cóż… Jedna osoba została wyeliminowana… Zginęła… Są wolni… *spojrzał w twarz Dionowi* Ogrzejcie się przy ogniu. Przegrani resztkami sił podnieśli się i pokuśtykali do salonu. Byli zszokowani. Nie żałowali Nathaniela, nie w tym rzecz. Byli tak blisko śmierci. Wszyscy. Wyczuwali, że mógł to być każdy z nich. Poza tym samo spotkanie z potworem było dość upiorne. Fiona – Dobrze się spisałaś *szepnęła Crominie na ucho* Cromina skinęła głową głucho. … Minął jakiś czas. Zawodnicy otrzymali gorącą herbatę z cynamonem i pomarańczą. Okazało się, że Mary przyniosła nie tylko konserwy… Ekipa, uszczuplona do jedenastu uczestników siedziała w salonie. Nie padały pytania. Wszystko zostało wyjaśnione po cichu między sobą. Dion siedział z Juniorem i szeptał mu na ucho. Cromina przesiadywała w towarzystwie Fiony, która tłumaczyła coś Lukrecji. Shannon zawinięta w koc wolno sączyła herbatę na fotelu nie będąc świadoma wściekłych spojrzeń Billa. Wolfe zaskoczony słuchał relacji Fat Amy. Miał szeroko otwarte oczy. Kiwał głową lub potrząsał nią z niedowierzaniem. Krystynka siedziała w miejscu i w spokoju piła herbatę. Prowadzący wkroczyli do salonu. Jeff stanął po środku, między Chase’m, a Mary. Jeff – Nie ulega wątpliwości, że wygrała dzisiaj drużyna Juniora. Gratulacje *powiedział sucho* Musicie wytypować osobę do obejrzenia nagrań. Lukrecja – Krystynka *wypaliła natychmiast* Inni spojrzeli na Lukrecję, nie byli bynajmniej zdziwieni. Prawdę mówiąc byli zbyt zmęczeni by to kwestionować. Zapomnieli o słowach Krystynki z pierwszej kolacji i najwyraźniej nie kojarzyli faktów zbyt dobrze… Niektórzy chwilowo zapomnieli o przypuszczeniach, inni zupełnie nie mieli pojęcia o Krystynce. Junior – Niech idzie. Znalazła w końcu złotą kulkę. Bill – Mhm *kiwnął głową wpatrzony w podłogę* Chase spojrzał na Jeffa niepewnie, wyższy blondyn nie obdarzył zaś kolegi spojrzeniem. Jeff – Dobrze zatem. Wy grzejcie się, a Krystynka dostanie swoje 15 minut. Blondyn skinął na babcię by poszła za nim i razem opuścili pokój. Chase i Mary także opuścili salon i zostawili w nim samych zawodników. … Jeff zaprowadził Krystynkę na piętro. Stanęli razem przy pokoju. Jeff – Zabawne. Krystynka – Hm? *spojrzała na blondyna pytająco* Jeff – Nie wszyscy skojarzyli, że byłaś w The Forest. Krystynka – Ah… To dobrze wiesz? Nie wraca ból. Jeff wymownie spojrzał na dłoń kobiety poznaczoną bliznami, zmrużył oczy. Jeff – Co tam się stało? Krystynka schowała dłoń do kieszeni spodni. Krystynka – Dużo *ścisnęła usta* Jeff – Zmieniłaś włosy, fryzurę, figurę, nastawienie… Krystynka – Te kilka miesięcy od wejścia do lasu przeżyłam intensywniej niż znaczną część mojego życia. Jeff – Wierzę *skinął głową* Czyje taśmy obejrzysz? *zapytał, ale nie poczekał na odpowiedź* Zostawiłem ci otwarty folder. To powiedziawszy Jeff odszedł. Krystynka wyczuła coś w jego głosie, ukrytą wiadomość. Zastanowiła się chwilę i otworzyła drzwi. Weszła do ciemnego pokoju. Zamknęła drzwi za sobą i usiadła do komputera. … Na dole w salonie, na kanapie odwróconej do okna siedzieli Junior i Shannon. Oboje wpatrywali się w padający śnieg. Junior – Wiesz co? *odezwał się nagle nieodrywający wzroku od okna* Shannon – Hm? *spojrzała na chłopaka* Junior – Muszę ci pogratulować, za zadanie. Byłaś silna... Jesteś silna. Shannon zdziwiona patrzyła na Juniora wpatrzonego w okno. Shannon – Dzię… dziękuję… Hah… Nie wiem co powiedzieć. To miłe. Junior uśmiechnął się, dalej patrzył w okno. Junior – Imponujesz mi siłą. Fizyczną i psychiczną. Zaskoczona blondynka podniosła wzrok na chłopaka. Shannon – Dzięki *uśmiechnęła się* Junior – Taka silna babka z ciebie. Shannon zaśmiała się i stuknęła Juniora w ramię. Shannon – Też jesteś spoko. Fajny z ciebie chłopak *ziewnęła, przeciągnęła się* A teraz idę spać. Silne dziewczynki też muszą. Junior uśmiechnął się i pożegnał Shannon. Ona poszła na swoją kanapę. Z odległości, z dwóch innych miejsc sytuacji z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem przyglądali się Fat Amy i Bill. Marszczyli się i zgrzytali zębami. … Mary – Ależ jestem zmęczona. Dziewczyna osunęła się na ścianę na korytarzu na piętrze. Spojrzała zalotnie na idącego obok Chase’a. Mary – Zmarzłam tak, że nie wiem jak mnie odmrozić *przekręciła się i położyła Chase’owi ręce na ramionach* Potrzebny mi ogień… I masaż. Plecy mnie bolą jakby coś po nich przebiegło… Albo miało? Potrzebny masaż. Chase odepchnął lekko Mary. Dziewczyna spojrzała na chłopaka. Był ewidentnie smutny. Mary – Chase, co jest? Chase westchnął smutno. Wtedy też zaskrzypiały drzwi. Z pokoju kawałek dalej wyszedł Jeff. Blondyn obrzucił Chase’a i Mary spojrzeniem i wszedł do pokoju naprzeciwko. Wysoki blondyn był przebrany do spania. Chase – Mary ja… Mary – Rozumiem *kiwnęła głową i uśmiechnęła się lekko* Nie ma problemu. Będę spała sama. Chase uśmiechnął się lekko, pocałował Mary w policzek i pobiegł do pokoju, w którym znikł Jeff. Mary pozostała w miejscu. Trzymała dłoń na policzku. Chase nigdy wcześniej jej tak nie pocałował. Kategoria:Odcinki The Xmas